Summer Heat
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: New Chapters, more fun and adventure!
1. Mates?

Summer Heat By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I warn you now, this is very lemony. If you are a baka child, leave now. This story is for mature audiences only. I wrote this fic as a challenge and a gift for a friend. We were having a talk about how the male characters would have sex and the first thing out of her mouth for Inuyasha was, 'He'd fuck her against a wall.' So I took that as a challenge, that and I really wanted to see if I still had the touch. Please R+R! Tell me if it's any good or not.  
  
The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he reached the other side of the well was that it was just as hot there as it was in the past. He leapt to the edge of the well and looked around the small shrine before exiting into the night. He jumped into the tree outside of Kagome's open window and sniffed the contents of the house to find that Kagome was home alone. Grinning, he hopped over to sit balanced on his feet on the windowsill. He let his eyes scan her room. Lots of papers and open books on her desk, her overlarge backpack on the floor, and Kagome asleep in her bed with the sheets wrapped around her legs and.Inuyasha just about fell from the windowsill at what he saw. Looking around again to make sure no one would see him, he entered the room and quietly padded over to Kagome's bed.  
  
Looking down he sighed, for at first he thought Kagome was naked, but upon closer inspection he found her wearing nothing but those funny undergarments that she went on and on about. His grin returned as he noted the easiness at which he would be able to complete his task. Crouching down he folded his arms on the bed near her shoulder and rested his head on them, watching her sleep. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her arm. Inuyasha smiled at the softness of her skin against his callused fingers.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's presence closer then it should have been that late at night, after all she had promised to return in the morning. Why couldn't he wait?! Her tired mind screamed. She slowly started to come to when she felt his fingers against her arm. Turning her head toward him, opened her eyes and whispered sleepily, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stilled in his caressing. He watched her like a frighten puppy. He wasn't sure if she was going to sit him for coming this early or not. Inuyasha had just wanted to be near her and hopefull. He was surprised at her muttered word that reached his sensitive ears.  
  
"Don't stop, please." Kagome was starting to wake up more fully now, and didn't want the feeling Inuyasha's simply caress made to leave.  
  
"Move over." He commanded softly and she complied. Crawling up onto her soft bed, he lay facing her, his hand still on her arm. He was confused. He knew that Kagome cared about him, but she would willingly share her bedding with him, a hanyou? He knew the reason that he came, but even the great Inuyasha had his doubts. He felt the sudden need to be comforted and was about to pull Kagome close when.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you please remove Tetsasaiga from my hip?" Kagome's grin and irritation was evident in her voice. Looking up into her eyes to keep from being pushed from her side, he moved his hand down as if to remove the sword but stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's nothing here for you to be afraid of, besides you can put it next to the bed." She smiled slightly at him. Inuyasha had just set Tetsusaiga down when Kagome whispered, "Unless you find you need to use it against me."  
  
Inuyasha whipped around and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Never! I would NEVER harm you!" He growled at her before his face softened and he pulled her to him, holding her close. Kagome was shocked, but she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around him in return.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as a way of apologizing to him. She felt him shake his head against her hair.  
  
"Don't be." He whispered hoarsely in her ear. Kagome wasn't quite sure as how to react, but she snuggled back into his arms enjoying the moment until.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your haori itches." Kagome made a face as the rough fabric brushed against her heat abused skin. She felt the deep chested chuckle before she heard it and turned to face Inuyasha. "Nani?! It does!" She narrowed her eyes at him before declaring loudly, "Stop laughing and take the damn thing off!" She pulled at the tie and then tried pulling it off him. Suddenly both realized what she was doing and they bushed a rather interesting shade of red. Inuyasha smiled and slipped the haori the rest of the way off and his under shirt came with it. He watched as Kagome turned a darker shade of red before he let his hand run down her sides and rest on her hips. Kagome gasped but didn't pull away. Inuyasha took it as a good sign, but he was still unsure. He leaned in and tentatively kissed Kagome's soft lips. He pressed his lips firmly against her's then nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the taste. He moaned slightly as she began to kiss back, allowing his entrance into her mouth. After several minutes of breathtaking kissing, Inuyasha pulled back.  
  
"Tell me what you see." He looked directly into her eyes. He could always tell when she was lying to him or not. Kagome started by the request just stared at him. His face dropped along with his ears. Kagome couldn't stand him looking so pathetic.  
  
"I see a great person." He looked doubtful. She jumped up in her enthusiasm to be understood. "You are strong, protective of things that are yours, including your friends, you're impulsive, even impossible at times, and I love you!" She had been rating as she paced the room that she didn't caught what her own mouth said. Inuyasha, who had been listening intently, had. He stood and took her into his arms again.  
  
"But I am a lowly hanyou. A half blood. I will never be accepted by either humans or youkai." He stood and buried his face in her neck sending chills down her spine. "I have no wish to use the jewel to become full youkai. I don't want to become that blood thirsty monster, and I don't want to become a weak human either. I cannot properly protect you in either form." His confession startled Kagome.  
  
"I told you I like you the way you are." She whispered and pulled away slightly. The look she found on his face told her all she needed to know. He may never say it aloud, but his eyes would always tell her. She pulled complete from him. "Are you hungry?" she turned and open her bedroom door. "I'll go get you something." She smiled and stepped out into the hall. What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha was hungry, but not for food. He was overly hungry for her. In one bound he was in the hall and pinning a startled Kagome to the wall.  
  
"I don't think ramen will help my hunger." He growled into her ear, pushing her harder against the wall, letting her feel his erection against her thigh. With a gasp she looked wide-eyed at the glassy eyed hanyou. She couldn't mistake his animal like growl. He leaned down and nipped the skin of her neck. Kagome's hands came up and gripped his shoulders. Inuyasha's hands gripped her waist tightly as she moaned as he hit a partially sensitive spot at the base of her neck. He couldn't wait to mark her as his. He grinned against her skin. He liked her undershirt; it showed off more skin to him and made it easier for him to reach the skin of her shoulders and upper chest. His nips and kisses traveled over every piece of skin showing, and his hunger for her grew. Growing impatient with the cloth covering Kagome, he lifted his hands letting his claws slice open the sides of her top. He keep her attention by returning to her lips.  
  
Kagome gasped as the cool breeze of the fan setting in the hall blew across her exposed skin. His hands fell to her hips. And lifted her up, pushing her against the wall and pinning her between the wall and his chest. Kagome could feel his harden length press against the inside of her thigh. Kagome threw her head back, hitting the wall. Inuyasha held her up with one arm and pulled her head away from the wall and in for another lingering kiss. Pulling her down some he rubbed his length against her heated core. Kagome moaned in his mouth, pushing back against him. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. Inuyasha had another idea and soon released her lips. Trailing kisses down her neck and to the valley between her breast. He rested his ear against her chest nuzzling her soft mounds as he listened to her heart. Strong and rapidly accelerating. He grinned, taking a perk nipple into his mouth and suckling it. Kagome's fingers fisted in his hair, drawing him closer. He let his fangs graze her taunt nipple, causing her to moan loudly and tug on his hair. He released her and kissed his way over to her other breast, reaching up with one hand and rolled, pinched, and pulled the sensitive nipple he just left. Kagome's heated moans brushed his ears driving him insane. He was so absorbed in his tasked that he never felt her hands leave his hair and reach down, untying his pants and letting them fall to the ground. He did realize this however, when she took his harden length in her soft hands. He groaned loudly and thrusted against her hand.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" He yelled ending in a low pur, throwing his head back. His eyes threaten to roll back into his head if she continued this. So he detached himself from her breast and nipped, and suckled the skin at the base of her neck, leaving a large purple mark. His left hand snaked its way up her thigh and pushed her panties to the side as he slid his fingers along her most private part. He was rewarded with her crying out his name and thrusting against his finger. He mocked growled at her other reaction, to tighten her hold on his manhood. He slid his fingers along her wet and swollen nether lips, before he found her core and carefully pushed in a single finger.  
  
At first Kagome tensed not expecting him to slide his finger into her body. That soon went away as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. Her eyes widened then clamped shut as he quickened the pace. Intense pleasure overtaking her rational thoughts. He added another finger slowly readying her for his entree. He pumped faster, finding that nub of nerves and pressing against it making Kagome scream out in pleasure. Grinning to himself, he decided that he rather liked that sound. He applied pressure to the nub, rubbing it in tight circles and moving his fingers faster within her.  
  
Kagome moans became more breathy and her breath quickened. Inuyasha could feel her inner walls tighten around his fingers as she came, silently screaming his name, her juices flowing down his fingers. With a satisfied grin he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, never letting Kagome touch the floor again. He could see her legs were loose around his waist, however, they'd soon be tight again. Not being able to stand it any longer, he let his hands fall to her waist.  
  
Inuyasha ripped off the last barrier between them, her underwear, and kissed her swollen lips, whispering, "This may hurt." Kagome knew it was his way of apologizing before he thrusted into her pinning her between the wall and his chest again. Her legs tightened around his waist and her muffled scream were all reminders of her now lost innocence. He felt her relax and he pulled out as his lips found her collar bone again. She threw her head back and moaned deeply as he pushed back into her. He could still sense her pain but he knew that would soon fade. He set his pace slow and unwavering. As a hanyou he could go for long periods of time.  
  
Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hips tight trying to keep control of himself, but her sudden plea made him loose all control.  
  
"Inuyasha, harder." Kagome half moaned, half gasped. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over completely and he began to thrust faster and harder into her, his hands dropping to her thighs. His thoughts all became blurred and fuzzy. It seemed all he could think about was how good it felt to be pumping inside her. How warm and tight she was. With every thrust he made Kagome was vaguely aware of the thud, thud as she was slammed into the wall. She looked into his golden eyes only to see love and passion there. Inuyasha leaned over her right breast as he felt her inner walls convulsed around his length.  
  
"Harder." Kagome moaned feeling herself nearing the edge but not quite falling over yet. He answered her call, pushing into her so hard that the wall cracked. With every thrust he could feel Kagome slipping back slightly, and moved to continue pounding into her. When he felt her walls tighten around him in her climax he let himself tumble over the edge with her and used his canines to bite down into her flesh and raked them down her breast, causing her to cry out in both pleasure and pain. He leaned back slightly to catch his breath and inspect his handy work. The lines his fangs made were now swelling with blood. He looked into Kagome's face to find her leaning her head back against the wall, panting trying to catch her breath. When her eyes finally met his, she smiled cupping his face in her hands.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"You are my Mate, now. You are mine now and forever, Kagome. Dog demons mate for life." He whispered giving her his usual lopsided grin. She chuckled and he felt her legs drop some from his waist. Smirking he purred, "Do you think we are done yet? Remember I'm half demon." He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I have a lot of stamina." Kagome's eyes widen as Inuyasha cupped her bottom and lifted her against him as he carried her into her room kicking the door closed behind him.  
  
Kagome's screams of pleasure could be heard long into the night, and every once in a while an inhuman howl was heard. However, the next morning it was Kagome who woke first with Inuyasha using her chest as a pillow and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Smiling down at him, she just noticed the scab lines on her right breast. She just about jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha's clawed hand reached up and ran his fingers over the wound.  
  
"You are marked as my mate." He stated matter-of-factly. When Kagome didn't answer his ears drooped and his eyes held an emotion so deep Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit. Kagome smile increased and she hugged him tighter to her.  
  
"I am your mate, Inuyasha." She sounded truly happy to him and he couldn't help but smile in return. The both froze, however, when the front door slammed shut. Several voices and footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Kagome, are you here?" Her mother's voice floated up to them. Both laughed slightly, and Inuyasha wrapped the blanket more tightly around them. He had no intention of moving at that moment and the moment Kagome had fallen asleep he had gotten up and locked the door, so they had nothing to worry about. He could hear the sound of Kagome's mother's soft footsteps on the stairs and choose to ignore them. Instead he ran his hand down Kagome's stomach to her womanhood. He lazily ran his fingers over her sensitive flesh. Her gasped was his encouragement, and he pushed a finger into her. He knew she must be sore from the night before but that didn't mean he couldn't pleasure her a bit as a good morning. Kagome's next gasp wasn't because of him, but because there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Kagome are you in there?" Her mother's voice asked. "Kagome, are you alright? Why is there a hole in the hall wall?" Inuyasha looked at her with interest. 


	2. Author's Note

::Author walks in room in her pjs:: This was supposed to be a one-shot, open ended story. However, it seems that everyone wants me to write more chapters. If there really is a great demand for more then I will write more, but this will be a lemon based story. Also I'm planning to write one chapter from my stories a week and so I'm really going to try posting once a week. This also includes my stories in FictionPress.net. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear more responses soon.  
  
::yawning the author walks back into room and curls up on her floating pillow. ZZZzzz:: 


	3. Trouble is brewing!

Summer Heat By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way! Now then because this story was suppose to be a one- shot it had no real point but now that I'm forced to make one, bare with me if it seems a bit slow.  
  
Kagome stood bidding her still confused mother good-bye. Souta was trying to hold her grandfather back from putting any of his demon vanishing scrolls on Inuyasha. It seemed her grandfather knew what had happened and wanted to 'banish' Inuyasha before it got any further. However, it seemed that both her mother and brother were still oblivious to that fact. After a rather embarrassing escape from her room, Kagome with the help of Inuyasha had her yellow backpack packed up and she was soon ready to go. But to Kagome's dismay not only did her nether regions hurt but her breast and legs did as well. Upon further inspection she found several bruises on her legs and was forced to wear jeans. Inuyasha had muttered something about liking them, but when she asked him to repeat himself he just grinned at her.  
  
Once inside the well house, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tightly to him and kissed her deeply. Then with a swift leap, they were down the well. He knew that the moment they were back that they would have to deal with the others and that he wouldn't have much time alone with her. He also knew that the new moon would be in a couple of days that she would want to spend that time with him. He frowned not sure he wanted her with him, but knowing that her presence always did calm and comfort him. Once they were safe on the other side, he leapt out of the well and once landed he let her go.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" A rustic fur ball fell into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippo, I missed you too." She smiled, cuddling the kitsune to her. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha and he just shrugged. "Come on, let's go back to the village and collect Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Miroku's mean! He kicked me out of Kaeda's hut while she was away! I had to spend the hold night with Kirara at the Goshinbuku!" The little fox wailed. Kagome's eyes imminently flung up to Inuyasha's. He sniffed the air then made a foul face. Oblivious to the exchange Shippo continued to complain, "And now Sango smells kinda like Miroku and he smells kind of like her!"  
  
Inuyasha nearly gagged at the rather blunt comment. It would figure that they would mate sooner or later, but couldn't they have waited. Inuyasha suddenly got a disturbing mental image of Miroku and Sango going at it. He shivered again at the thought that the two could be breeding. With Kagome's sharp gaze, he suddenly realized that Miroku might be a horny ecchi, but he would never just give Sango the heir that he wants so much if there was a chance that he would die. Inuyasha growled at having just admitting that Miroku could be honorable sometimes.  
  
"Kagome, is Inuyasha mad at me?" Shippo asked quietly so not to provoke the growling dog demon into beating him, he was in no mood for being bopped on the head. So instead he buried his face in Kagome's green long sleeve shirt and took a deep breath..He threw his head back to look up into Kagome's face but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Inuyasha with that soft look in her eyes. Like and yet so unlike the one she gave him. He sneaked a look over at the hanyou. Inuyasha seemed different, but he just couldn't place his finger on it, then..  
  
"About time." He muttered. He shut up quickly when Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he turned back to Kagome hoping to get some 'chalk-o-lit' out of her. "I missed you, Kagome. Why didn't you come back sooner!?" He rounded his eyes and squeezed a few tears through, pouting his lip out.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo. I had a lot of test." She heard Inuyasha snort. "But I did bring you some chocolate. How about you have some while we walk back?" She suggested grinning at Shippo. Content with the idea, Shippo readily took the chocolate offered him and settled onto Kagome's shoulder for the walk back to the village. The walk back was silent, but the happy reunion once they got there took care of that.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Miroku asked a short while later, as they sat around the fire in Kaeda's hut. His eyes glanced over at Inuysaha.  
  
"Why wouldn't it hentai?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Miroku stayed just as passive as ever, just looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Houshi-sama, it's not like we're defenseless. There's still Kirara, and none of use are weak." Sango scolded sending Inuyasha an apologizing look.  
  
"All but Shippo, he's pretty worthless." Inuyasha muttered just loud enough for the kitsune to hear. Shippo, who was resting on Kagome's lap leapt up and hit Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"Shut up you meany!" Just before Inuyasha could catch him by the tail, Shippo was on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"Come back here, rat!" He yelled making a lung for him. Shippo clung to Kagome's shirt and wailed. Kagome turned on Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" She turned away from him as he slammed into the ground.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha doesn't have any children any time soon." Miroku muttered shaking his head. Sango turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, take how he treats Shippo. I doubt he'd ever be ready for fatherhood." Inuyasha growled from his position in the floor. But before anyone could say anything, Sango jumped to his defense.  
  
"Don't speak like that Houshi-sama. Inuyasha just does that to show how much he cares for Shippo. You know just as well as I do that he would make a good father." Sango said, pounding Miroku's head with her fist just to make her point. The moment Inuyasha was free of the spell he started to shout obscenities at Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome yelled not wanting to expose Shippo to the bad language, but knowing she couldn't stop him once he was started, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Osuwari!" Inuyasha made yet another hole in the hut's floor. Kagome turned back to Miroku and Sango again. "So we'll leave as soon we're done packing?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Both agreed.  
  
Inuyasha walked in front, still grumbling about being sat two times in one day. Shippo stayed with Kagome, riding on her shoulders, while the others trailed behind. All knew what that night would bring, but none spoke of it. They set off in the direction that Kagome indicated there was a shard. The group stopped once at midday to rest and eat, Inuyasha slurping down his ramen in one mouthful. Kagome wanting to rest a bit in the shade strode off to a tree, sitting on the opposite side. Inuyasha was already sitting up in the tree and glanced down to make sure the kitsune wasn't with her. Rolling on his branch he sat down beside her.  
  
"You know while we sit here the shard could be moving, going farther away." He said half heatedly. Kagome turned and grinned at him.  
  
"What will you do tonight?" She asked taking his hand and slowly rubbed circles on his palm.  
  
"I'll just find a place near by. You know a cave, or overhanging." He was so dispassionate about it that Kagome flung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Inuyasha sat stiffly then sighing, took Kagome into his arms and lifted her into his lap. "Do not worry about me, mate. I will be fine."  
  
"Let me go with you." She suddenly asked, looking up into his eyes. "Please." She gave him wide tearful eyes.  
  
"After you sat me two times!" He mocked growled. Then hugged a giggling Kagome to him. "I guess so." He said so quietly that Kagome almost doubted him saying it until he mimicked her earlier action, and buried his face in her neck. His fingers came up and stroked her right breast, where she was marked as his. Kagome sighed in content when suddenly Shippo's voice could be heard yelling for her. In an instant Inuyasha was up in the tree, pretending to be resting.  
  
As evening set in Kagome and Inuyasha made sure that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were set before making their way to a cave Inuyasha had sniffed out. Checking the inside to make sure that they would be safe he thrusted Tetsusaiga into the floor at the entrance to the cave. He watched for the rise of the blinded moon goddess, while Kagome set out her bedding. She had remembered to bring an extra blanket with her and decided to open her sleeping bag so that they could both rest on it and use the quit to cover themselves.  
  
Kagome knew the moment Inuyasha had completed the change. Tentatively she turned to look at him still sitting near the mouth of the cave. He was staring out at the starry night. She started to say something to him but finding nothing worth saying, she closed her mouth and went about setting out the dinner Sango had made for them earlier that evening.  
  
"Inuyasha, come and eat something." Kagome said softly holding out a bowl of rice. Inuyasha turned his violet eyes on her, then with a small smile he walked to her and took the bowl.  
  
"Thank you, mate." He muttered quietly. He then set to eating what he had been given. Afterward he wanted so much to watch the remainder of the night pass by but in his human form he wasn't able to. Yawning widely he noticed Kagome drifting off them forcing herself to wake again. Chuckling her caught her attention and motioned for her to slip into the bed. However, he got a better idea and caught her wrist as she went by him.  
  
"Strip." He commanded softly. Kagome just stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Do you want.."Kagome drifted off as he started to strip out of his clothes and slid under the rose and mint green quit. Shaking his head he made the command again, this time a bit more firm. Not quite sure of what he wanted she did as she was told, blushing the whole time as his eyes took in every inch of her newly exposed skin. She then quickly jumped under the covers and laid there facing him. Inuyasha reached out placing his hand on her thigh, lazily letting his thumb caress her skin. Then in a flash he had pulled her against him, one hand on her lower back the other stroking the mark again.  
  
"Even in this form, your smell still comforts me." He nuzzled her hair, taking a deep breath. Kagome's hand rest on his side while the other reached up and her fingers trace his face. Everything was the same but the eyes and the ears. However, golden or violet his eyes were her favorite part of him, next to his ears of course, for they only told her his feelings. His eyes drifted close as her fingers continued to trace and caress his skin.  
  
"Why don't you rest, Inuyasha." Kagome cooed, reaching up to stroke his hair.  
  
"Say it first." He muttered sleepily. Rolling onto his back taking Kagome with him so that she lay on top of him.  
  
"Say what, mate?" She asked using his endearing term on him. He just kept his eyes closed, but smiled up at her.  
  
"Say that you love me." He whispered. He felt Kagome lay her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." She felt his steady breathing a few moments later. She was soon lulled to sleep by his deep breathing. The night passed with rather quieted ease. No youkai bothered the human camp or dwelled near the protective cave. In the morning Inuyasha awoke to his ears being rhythmically stroked by soft fingers. He couldn't stop the deep purr that seemed to resound off the cave walls. Kagome giggled at him.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered. "We're going to have to get back soon." She watched as his eyes opened to look at her.  
  
"Do we have to?" He asked childishly. Kagome just nodded.  
  
"That is unless you want Shippo to find us." She grinned raising to get up. Inuyasha caught her around the wrist and pulled her back down on top of him.  
  
"Now that you are my mate, I'm going to teach you how to fight better." He nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Why?" She asked moving again this time without him prohibiting her progress. She started to dress while she waited for his answer.  
  
"Because there are times when you can't use a bow or arrows." He stated simply, resting his cheek in his hand. He watched as she stilled. She had never been a very good fighter and here Inuyasha was telling her that he was going to teach her how. Her shirt was half way on and she quickly pulled it over her head and turned to look at Inuyasha, fully dressed, while he lingered in the sleeping bag still.  
  
"When?" She asked simply sitting down to put on her shoes and watch as Inuyasha got dressed. She lazily let her gaze roam over his body.  
  
"At night while we are camped." He replied. She stood to help him tie his shirt closed. When she was done her hands dropped to his hips, grazing the sheath sword at his side. Smiling at him, she made her way to her sleeping bag and began to pack it up. For a moment Inuyasha just stared at her before something small and brown slammed into his side.  
  
"YAH!" He wailed at the top of his lungs, like he didn't most of the time? "I found them! I told you I could!" Shippo yelled over his shoulder before settling on Inuyasha's head. He looked down as Kagome finished putting the sleeping bag into her pack.  
  
"We were worried about you when you weren't back early this morning." Miroku's calm voice said from cave entrance. He eyed them opened his mouth then closed it at the look Sango was giving him. Pervertion diverted. They packed and headed on their way. Inuyasha complained for most of the morning because sometime during the night the shard had changed directions. Kagome just grinned knowing full well that he didn't mean a word of it. She cuddled Shippo in her arms thinking deeply. Shippo acted as if she were a surrogate mother for the one he had lost. And during the past few months he had been acting as if Inuyasha was his surrogate father. Could that mean he wished they were, or that he knows? Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the first time the wolves called. The second time she didn't miss it, or how close it was. Looking around she spotted Inuyasha posed for battle, his hand on his sword and looking back she saw both Miroku and Sango ready for battle.  
  
"What is it?" She asked looking worriedly around. Shippo clung to her shoulder and she reached for her bow and quiver.  
  
"Wolves." He growled. Most likely thinking that it was Kouga, Kagome thought. "It seems they are communicating."  
  
"But what are they saying would be the question." Sango said, tightening her hold on her boomerang.  
  
Hundreds of miles away Kouga kneeled panting next to his comrades. Genta lay paled and bleeding on the ground beside Kouga. They had been so suddenly attacked none of them were prepared. He looked around their makeshift den. There were several wounded and quite a few who were dying. He needed help, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Hakkaku was at his side waiting for his orders. He couldn't just do nothing. He suddenly thought of Kagome and her weird medicines. She would be able to help and hopefully while she was there he would be able to leave long enough to find who was responsible for attacking them.  
  
"Hakkaku, stay here and help tend to the injured. I'm going to go find Kagome and bring her back." Kouga's rough voice ordered quietly.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Hakkaku asked worriedly watching his leader stand.  
  
"That inu-kurro will not stop me." He turned cold and emotionless eyes on Hakkaku. "And if he tries I'll kill him." With that he was gone in a whirlwind, leaving behind a stunned Hakkaku.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all this." He muttered, returning to his friend's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!I am evil! ::dances around laughing evilly:: Well you wanted more and I'm devious. So now R+R!!!!!! 


	4. Kagome Kidnapped!

Summer Heat By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way! Now then because this story was suppose to be a one- shot it had no real point but now that I'm forced to make one, bare with me if it seems a bit slow.  
  
Kouga ran as fast as the shards would allow him. He followed the delicate of Kagome going in the general direction of the old woman's village. All he could think of that Kagome would be able to save his loyal comrade and friend with her future cures.  
  
Rin looked up from where she was picking her flowers to see a small whirlwind fly by. She looked back across the field at her Sesshoumaru-sama to see what his reaction was. He gave no outward sign that he was distressed so she went back to picking flowers. Sesshoumaru knew that the whirlwind was indeed Kouga, but what troubled him was how fast the demon was moving. He was in a hurry for what? To try and steal his brother's mate again? He found that thought rather entertaining. He wondered how his brother would react.  
  
They moved out as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome had returned. He had noticed a small change in her scent and by noon he was driving him nuts. She had passed into heat a bit early, and he had a hard time restraining himself. When they stopped for lunch Inuyasha had to distance himself from Kagome.  
  
Kagome watched him disappear into the surrounding forest. She wondered what was wrong with him. As soon as she finished, she marched right into the woods to find her mate. She found his near a lake, his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called tentively. His fearious golden eyes turned to burn into hers.  
  
"Go away." He mumbled half-heartedly. Kagome ignored him and stepped closer. "Kagome, don't!" He yelled passion filled eyes falling on her again.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked softly, knowing that look in his eyes, the one passed his passion, but couldn't quite place it. Then it hit her hard as he answered her.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you, in any way." He graoned and turned back to look at the lake. He then looked back at her. "You're in heat." It hit her hard. She knew that look now. She knew what would happen if he lost control and took her. Somehow she didn't care. In a way, now that she was just about eighteen, she felt fuzzy thinking about baring him a child, or pup as he called them. She smiled and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen then relax as she nuzzled her face in his hair.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, how do you consider Shippo?" She asked quietly. She felt his rumbling chuckle.  
  
"That damn kit is our unoffical pup."  
  
"How would you feel about giving him a little sibling?" She whispered smirking. Inuyasha whipped around in her arms and stared wide-eyed at her. He reached up and caressed her cheek. Kagome didn't miss the tremble in his touch.  
  
"Yes, I mean it." She saw worry cross his expression and she knew why. "I may still be young by the futures standards, but my family will understand. I love you, my mate and that's all that matters." Her words and her smile seemed to have a calming effect on Inuyasha. Leaning close to Kagome he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier." He kissed her again then leaned away to stare into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"You could never hurt me, Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly found herself being quickly freed from her clothes. Gaping she found Inuyasha just sitting there when he had finished his task and was just staring at her. Feeling a bit self-conscious, she tried to cover her exposed chest. Inuyasha caught her wrist.  
  
"Don't, Kagome. You're beautiful." He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her neck. His hands ran down her sides, his thumbs brushing against her nipples on their way down. He then let one hand rest upon her rear and the other rubbed her stomach, the place where she would soon hold his pup. The thought made him dizzy with happiness. But his mind turned suddenly dark as his kisses moved down her shoulder. What if Naraku found out and tried to kidnap or even kill them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her nude body and returned to her lips. After a few breathtaking moments he pulled away to look into her eyes again. He then realized that it wouldn't weaken his resolve, but would strengthen it. He would die to protect his mate and his pups.  
  
"Are you sure?" He had to be sure. Kagome still panting just nodded. He pushed her to the ground and crawled over her. He briefly thought of Kikyo, he would bring her peace but his heart belonged to Kagome. They might carry the same soul, but Kagome was Kagome. Innocent, lively, wild, passionate. His hands danced over her skin, lighting her on fire. His lips finally found her perk nipple and he suckled it as if he were a starved man. Moaning Kagome threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him tightly to her. Inuyasha chuckled deeply sending shivers throughout Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's mistake was to bury his nose in Kagome's neck and take a deep breath. He reared back and practically ripped his clothes off himself. When Kagome looked into his face she saw his eyes glazed slightly and his expression determined. He then reached down and flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up until she was on her hands and knees. Kagome's surprise disappeared quickly as Inuyasha's fingers found her nub and began to massage it. Her head feel forward and a low breathy moan emanated from her throat. Inuyasha spread her legs farther apart, settling himself between them. He pressed his hips into hers, his erection pressing against her wet folds. They both moaned at the feeling. Leaning forward, his back weighing lightly against her back, he reached over her shoulder to pinch her taunt nipple. Groaning he lifted his hips from her, sliding his length alone her nether lips. Kagome made a sound of pleasure deep in her throat. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in his head as he thrusted deep into her.  
  
"OH, KAMI!" He grunted pulling back to thrust into her again. His hand continued to rub her nub in circles, adding pressure as he thrusted harder into her. Kagome's world was in a blur. She could already feel herself reaching for her climax as white sparks danced in her vision.  
  
"Inuyasha." She moaned feeling his claws bite into her shoulder. "Harder." She moaned wanting her release. Inuyasha never hesitated but did as she commanded, a slave to instinct and need. His thrusts became so hard that Kagome's body was thrown forward with each thrust. Her cries echoed off the surrounding trees. Inuyasha was barely aware of Kagome stiffing in her release or her near silent cry as she fell into orgasm. Inuyasha's body tightened as her inner walls clamped around him pulling him over the edge with her. His cry of pleasure not so silent. Kagome's body shook in the afterglow and her arms gave out but Inuyasha was quicker then that and pulled her body up against his. He panted against her neck, their connection not lost. Sighing in content Kagome leaned her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder. His hand lazily traveled up her stomach to play with her breast. His eyes darted around to look for any hidden enemies that would threaten his mate or him. Inuyasha slowly pulled out of Kagome, noting her disappointed sigh.  
  
"Don't worry my mate. We aren't done yet." He purred into her ear. He pulled her up with him as he stood. He then pushed her up against one of the rocks surrounding the lake and pushed her up onto his until her sat waist high in front of him. He grinned impishly down at her as he pushed her knees toward her shoulders. Kagome reached out and ran her hands up and down his arms gazing lovingly at him. Leaning over her he locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's hands traveled down Kagome's sides to her waist, pulling her to the edge of the rock. He thrusted into her again causing her to cry out, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut. Inuyasha wasted no more time and pushed into her tight channel over and over again. Each thrust becoming harder and faster then the last. Kagome was surprised to find that this time was different then all the others. Inuyasha was hitting a place deep inside her that made her see stars with every thrust. It even surprised her when she reached her climax rather quickly. However, Inuyasha hadn't quite reached his and continued to thrust into her, even through her climax creating a new sensation in both of them.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her again bringing her over the edge again, but when he went to release her lips he found he couldn't. It seemed as if Kagome had latched onto his furry ears and were rubbing them. Inuyasha groaned as he spilled his seed into her for a second time. He stood rigid as he thrusted slowly but hard inside her to make sure that he filled her completely. Unlike the first time Inuyasha felt strangely spent and collapsed on top of her. He jerked slightly as the last of his seed entered her. Kagome's arms found their way around him, holding him to her. They stayed like that for a few moments until Inuyasha was sure that conception had occurred. He then carefully lifted himself off of her and looked deep into her eyes. She stared back with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Tired already?" She teased lightly. Inuyasha grunted and scooped Kagome up into his arms, laying them down on his haori. Yawning doggy style he pulled Kagome to him and feel into a peaceful sleep. Smiling Kagome fell asleep too.  
  
Kouga pushed himself faster wanting to find Kagome before nightfall. He stopped so suddenly that the wind tailing behind him passed him. There was a strange scent in the air, one he could easily recognize. Mating. What was strange was one scent was definitely Kagome while she was in heat. The other was familiar, but was changed ever so slightly that he wasn't able to pinpoint who it was. He took up his running up again the scent was easier to find now.  
  
He stopped a second time when the smell of Kagome's conception filled the air. Could it possibly be that damn mutt's pup? Kouga's thoughts made him frown. It that was true then he knew for sure that he had no chance to claim Kagome as his mate now. Then again time and time again she had expressed that she had loved him but only as a friend. That thought made his frown pull farther down. He easily came upon the camp site and found all of Kagome's pack asleep. He looked up at the full moon, then reached down and grabbed Kagome's overlarge backpack. His eyes went wide and he tipped dangerously backwards at the weight of the backpack. What the hell does she carry in this thing?  
  
Kagome woke up to find the moon shining brightly down on her and Inuyasha. She looked around getting an uneasy feeling, but shaking it off she stood and waded out into the lake. She sank down low enough to hide herself but not low enough to wet her hair. The cool water felt good against her skin. She glance back at the shore and Inuyasha. She couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He may be overprotecting but his love for her was unquestionable. Turning around again, she rubbed at her sore muscles. A slight wind picked up blowing her hair into her face and causing her to frown.  
  
When Kouga first happened upon the lake he couldn't help but stare at Kaogme's naked back. He was amazed at the sliminess of her waist and her cure of her shoulder blades. He wanted her, but for some reason he knew that she could never be his now and he admitted that with deep sorrow. In a flash he yanked the haori out from under Inuyasha, surprised the mutt hadn't woken up, and flew for Kagome. He pulled her out of the water and wrapped her up in the haori and took off before she even had a chance to scream.  
  
Kagome kicked and, well she couldn't move her arms being that they were wrapped up in the haori, so she kicked with all her might. She stilled however when a familiar voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Shh. I need your help, Kagome." Kouga muttered softly letting his feet guide him to his den. Surprised Kagome didn't move, but she soon found her voice.  
  
"Kouga! Put me down!" Her growl only made him chuckle.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but there was no other way to get you away from Inuyasha. He landed within sight of the cave and set Kagome down. She instantly turned away from his a bright blush staining her cheeks as she pulled the haori closed. "I hope you have clothes in this bag of yours. I really don't want my men to see you like this. And I don't think Inuyasha would either." He held out her bag and she took it and stormed off behind a tree. Still blushing she quickly dressed in the extra pair of clothes she had. She looked down at her clothes then frowned. Her jeans were fine, but her blue tank top didn't do much to hide her breast or cures. So diving into her bag once again, Kagome found the sash Sango had given her for her last birthday and wrapped Inuyasha's haori around herself and tied it closed with it. With that she picked up her pack and walked back out to Kouga. She slapped his hand away when he reached for her.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on first!" She yelled at him causing him to step back.  
  
"Hiatna is hurt bad and I need your help. Please Kagome." His eyes, his very being begged her to help him. Sigh Kagome nodded. Kouga turned his back to her and she climbed on. Kouga explained more on the rest of the way to the cave. "We were attacked by something strong. It attacked while I was away with the hunting party. I'm not sure what it is. There was no scent." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what to do." Kagome patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you." She jumped from his back as soon as they were inside the dim cave. "I need more light!" She yelled. The wolf youkai looked at Kouga for guidance. He just nodded for them to do as she said. Several youkai went about collecting wood and building up a few more fires. Others ran about collecting the things Kagome needed. She looked down at Hiatna. He was hurt bad. She pulled out her first aid box. Kouga and Hakkaku stood watching her work. When Kagome was finished she checked for fever and found that it had gone down.  
  
"He'll be fine now." She looked back up at Kouga. "Were there others?"  
  
Kouga shook his head. "The others that helped Hiatna were killed or died while I tried to find you." He couldn't hide the pain and anger from his voice. Nodding Kagome looked back down at Hiatna, then back at Kouga.  
  
"You know Inuyasha's not going to be happy when he doesn't find me in the morning." She grinned slightly.  
  
"Well if he comes here to get you, I'll just have to beat the dog breath and make him help us." He smiled and Kagome knew how hard it was for Kouga to ask for help and here he was asking twice in one day. And one to Inuyasha no less.  
  
Inuasha woke to find himself alone and his haori missing. He looked around to find Kagome's clothes were they were thrown yesterday and his pants laying near them. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air. He could smell Kagome, and.He froze. Kouga. That damn wolf had kidnapped her, but he couldn't smell her fear. Quickly pulling on his pants he looked around. His Kagome was gone and most likely in the hands of that horny wolf. He collected her clothes and made his way to camp with speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh no! Inuyasha's found Kagome gone and he knows that Kouga has her. Whatever will he do?! Can he find them? Well..duh on that part...Is he going to tell the others about Kagome's pregnancy or keep it secret? What will the others say? What about Kouga's tribe? What attacked him? Am I driving you nuts with all these questions? Then READ & REVIEW! 


	5. The White Wolf

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!! Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I've been getting ready for college and trying to find a job. And Micheale's going to kill me when she finds I haven't posted on Backlash. Author runs away screaming in terror.  
  
Kagome looked over the bandaged Hianta. She had done everything she could, seeing that she wasn't a doctor, but he looked better then when she had first seen him. Hakkaku was watching her closely; he had wanted to stay close to his friend. Kagome looked back up at him.  
  
"He'll be fine, Hakkaku." She said as soothingly as she could. Hakkaku sighed and took Kagome's hand in his.  
  
"Arigato, Nee-chan." He smiled. "Is it true that you're Inuyasha's mate now?" At her nod, she smiled. "That's good, but." His glance went to the cave entrance.  
  
"He will be just fine." Hianta stirred but didn't wake. "Could you go get some water for Hianta for when he wakes up?"  
  
"Yes, Nee-chan." He was off and Kouga entered shortly. He sat down next to her cross legged and folded his arms across his chest. He snorted but made no move to question how his friend was doing.  
  
"He will be fine, Kouga." He turned and looked at her, his expression softening.  
  
"Thank you." He said simply then looked down at Hianta again. "Your mate is coming. Along with your other friends."  
  
"I'll explain to him what's going on and he WILL help." She gave her best impression of growling and Kouga couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know, Kagome, Inuyasha is lucky to have you." She saw sorrow cross his features before he turned away. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Hakkaku returned with a water skin. He sat across from them; at about that time Hianta decided to wake up. He groaned looking up at first Kouga then Hakkaku, then finally Kagome.  
  
"Nee-chan?" He asked weakly, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Shh, Hianta, here drink some water." She nodded to Hakkaku, who picked up his weak friend and held the flask to his mouth. Once Hianta had drunk some water and was laid back down to rest, Kagome stood needing some fresh air. She walked out of the cave and down the small incline to the meadow and the shore of the small pond. She sat down heavily on a rock and stared into the water. She never felt the youkai coming until she was right behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Growled a low menacing voice. Kagome whipped around and gasped in surprise. Standing before her was a tall, elegant youkai. Her had long white hair pulled back in a braid that fell heavily down her back, her silver eyes were flecked with violet stared at her with an intensity of a territorial wolf. That's when Kagome realized that she must have been a wolf youkai; she had three navy strips on her left cheek and a vertical scar over her eye on the other.  
  
"I said who are you, girl?" The voice was growing colder and more impatient. She watched the youkai's pointed ears twitch and her nose wrinkle as she sniffed Kagome out. Just how many times am I going to get sniffed by youkai's? Kagome wondered. "You smell like." Her voice faded not knowing how to describe it.  
  
"That is Kagome and she is Inuyasha's mate." Kouga said from a few feet beyond them. The female youkai straightened up but didn't turn toward him.  
  
"I was thinking more like pregnant." She replied smartly only then did Kagome notice the change in her. She seemed playful, almost as if she cared for Kouga or maybe she just liked to play with him. The youkai wore a forest green yukino tied with a black sash and matching pants that clanged closely to her shapely legs. Like most youkai she wore no shoes.  
  
"Namida, leave Kagome be." He grinned at first one then the other. Knowing her place among the lower ranks of the pack she closed her mouth and looked away. Kouga knew she very well had the strength to beat Himika, the current dominant female, but she would never do so, and both women knew it. He knew she was scared, but of what she would never tell him, not matter how good of friends they were. "Where have you been?" He asked making Namida flush slightly. She was prone to wonder off for long periods of time with no explanation as to where or what she was doing. He had found as of late that he was missing her being around to argue with or even talk to. She knew everything about him and he still felt as if she kept him in the dark about a few things.  
  
"Off." She said simply before storming off for the cave. She stopped a few yards away from them. "I heard that Hianta was hurt." Her question was silent but before Kouga could answer Kagome did.  
  
"He'll be fine." Kagome's soft reply seemed to visible relax the female wolf youkai.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Kouga turned to Kagome. "She's a white wolf youkai. They are very rare and very powerful."  
  
"Where'd she come from?" Kagome asked looking slightly up at Kouga.  
  
"She just showed up one day." He shrugged. "You must be hungry, come let's go get some of Shichisa's soup." He walked away expecting Kagome to follow. Kagome began to follow but stopped suddenly. She looked around the clearing to the woods, but she could neither see or hear anything. But she did sense a shard. Kouga called out to her and she quickly entered the cave.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled the entire way to Kouga's cave. Miroku and Sango shared and knowing smile. Shippo, not wanting to risk another lump, rode on Miroku's shoulder. The two humans had to ride on Kirara because Inuyasha refused to slow down.  
  
Once he got to the hidden den, he knocked the baffled guards out of the way and barged into the cave.  
  
"KOUGA!!" He bellowed, his eyes twinge with red, his temper raising. Before he could yell any more something heavy and white crashed into him. The two wrestled around on the floor before Kouga's booming voice gave a sharp order.  
  
"Namida, back off now!" The white figured jumped gracefully back from Inuyasha to stand slightly behind Kouga, and be yelled at by who Inuyasha recognized as the alpha female, Himika. The figure that had taken him down just stood there, head bent taking it. He was confused, for the woman was giving off awesome amounts of energy. She could take down Himika, yet here she was taking the abuse. Kouga spoke over his shoulder but didn't take his eyes from Inuyasha.  
  
"Himika, leave Namida alone. She was just trying to protect the tribe." Instantly Himika shut her mouth but she sent a sharp glare to Namida. Kagome came up behind Kouga and Namida, she smiled widely upon seeing him.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said running to him and embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, but Hianta was dying, he needed my help." She pulled away enough to look up at him. His eyes soften and he leaned down leaning his forehead against her's.  
  
"You weren't there." He whispered. "You weren't there and I thought I had lost you." His eyes shined but no tears fell down his face. Kouga watched him with interest as well as Namida. Her eyes saddened a bit at seeing them so close, but they quickly returned to their usual emotionless gaze.  
  
Kagome reached up and stroked one of his ears. "But I knew you would smell Kouga and come find me. But right now is not the time to pick a fight. Kouga's tribe is in real danger." It had been quite some time since the birds of paradise incident. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga, who nodded.  
  
"Well what is it?" He asked sharply, earning a poke in the ribs by Kagome. He loosen her from his embrace but kept a hold of her hand. Kouga only then looked over his shoulder at Himika, who was still glaring at Namida.  
  
"Himika, go find some food for our guests." She instantly did as he said gathering some of the women youkai to help her. Miroku and Sango, Shippo now riding on her boomerang, walked up to the four. They stayed respectfully silent as Kouga explained what he knew. "We had been attacked several times now, by what we do not know. Each time all but a few were killed. It's usually our hunting parties that are attacked." He shook his head. "Whatever it is, it leaves no smell for us to trace, and there is no tracks to follow." Inuyasha could hear the slight break in his voice. Apparently so did Namida, for she placed a hand on his shoulder, stalling him from saying anything more.  
  
"Look dog-boy, our tribe is dying and if something isn't done soon we will lose everyone! Some for the children have even been killed!" She saw that had stuck a cord with the hanyou's companions. Just then Himika had returned, the women behind her carrying trays of food. Her face was livid with anger.  
  
"OUR tribe?! What do you mean OUR tribe?!" She stalked forward and backhanded Namida. Namida turned her face in the direction of slap, four red lines of blood welded up on her right cheek along with a light outline of a hand. "You are a loner! I still don't understand why Kouga hasn't run you off yet!" Namida's head stayed turned and bright crystalline tears welded up in her eyes.  
  
"Please stop." Namida whispered in a low quiet voice. Himika reared with anger.  
  
"STOP! If you have a problem why don't you do something about it?" Himika was a good head shorter then Namida and stood on the balls of her feet and jabbed her finger into Namida's shoulder. Just as Himika reached back to slap Namida again Kouga's hand wrapped around her wrist. Startled Himika turned to Kouga.  
  
"Never touch Namida again." He growled in a low menacing voice. Himika stumbled backwards to avoid Kouga's wrath and quickly motioned for the other women to begin setting out the food. Kouga turned to the Inuyasha and the others. "I'm sure you all are hungry, please sit and have something to eat." Inuyasha dragged Kagome to the makeshift table and sat down, pulling her with him. Miroku followed suit, only to end up with a lump on his hand for trying to grope Sango while she tried to sit down. Other members of the tribe settled in whatever empty place there was, except for the place at the head, near where Inuyasha was seating.  
  
He had to admit that this was a side of Kouga he had never seen before. He had to admit that Kouga had earned a bit of his respect, but he would never admit that out loud. He watched as Kouga went to Namida and turned her face gentle to inspect the wounds. Satisfied, Kouga whispered reassuringly into her ear and guided her to the head of the table where he sat her down next to him. After setting several items of food in front of her he turned back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't fail to notice that Kouga kept her closer to him then necessary.  
  
"Your mate saved Hianta's life. I know the whole tribe is thankful for that." Kouga saw several of the youkai seated with them nodding their heads. "However, it is now to dangerous for either Kagome or Shippo to be here. So we will put you up for the night, but I suggest that you leave in the morning and continue your search."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, ever well aware of his mates want to help. "And what makes you think that we don't want to help. You said it yourself that your tribe is in trouble. Kagome would never forgive me if I didn't do something to help." He said grudgingly, although there was sincerity in his voice. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand tighten in his, showing him her thanks. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Miroku and Sango nod their agreement. Kouga and Inuyasha might fight from time to time, but both knew that they were allies in the end.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting, but could perhaps the kitsune stay with the wolves left behind?" Namida muttered not looking up. All though out the meal she hadn't touched the food in front of her. Shippo looked sharply at her as if to say 'you-don't-think-I-can-help?' Kouga, however, knew that she was concerned for the kitsune.  
  
"Maybe he would be willing to help protect the other children." Kouga muttered then shook his head. "But the real question is would he be willing enough, or strong enough?" Kouga's tacit wasn't lost on any of the other adults.  
  
"I'm strong enough!" Shippo protected. He waved his little fist. Kouga raised his eyebrows at him. "But I don't want to leave Kagome." His little face contorted in fear and determination. Namida leaned forward to stare into his brown eyes with her silver ones.  
  
"Shippo?" He nodded. "Shippo, how about the two of us make a deal?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" He asked, his curiosity peaking.  
  
"How about I go to protect Kagome and you stay here and help protect the youkai who will stay behind?" She smiled at him. Shippo watched her carefully to see if she was just trying to deceive him. She wasn't. He reached out his paw and lightly touched her unharmed cheek.  
  
"Deal." He chirped, then said, "You need to eat then. You'll need your strength." With that he dug into his own plate. Namida looked down at her plate, then up at Inuyasha and Kagome, then to Miroku and Sango. She was sure they didn't need her help, but Inuyasha seemed to relax some, giving her a small smile. Kagome's whole face gleamed, radiating her assurance and happiness. She glanced to her side to look at Kouga. He was watching her as well. She quickly leaned over her plate and began to eat.  
  
Kouga leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Thank you, Namida." She stiffened but said nothing and continued eating. The next morning would bring some changes to the tribe, but she wasn't sure if they would be good or bad. She looked over her shoulder at Himika. The woman was so obvious. Everyone knew she wanted to be Kouga's mate, but she was livid that he was infatuated with a human. Namida saw the small smile spread across her face and then the frown. Himika pined her with a glare. Namida's eyes widen as she realized what Himika was thinking, but in truth she only could guess at half of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally I'm able to get another chapter out! I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry that it's so short but hang in there there will be more. I won't bother you with my annoying questions, but please do R+R! Or suffer the wrath of the mighty bitch!..hehehehe 


	6. Sweet Memories

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
I usually don't do this but some people have made some comments that I want to comment on myself. A fan mentioned that she didn't like the idea of Kagome being pregnant so young. To tell the truth I don't like that fact either, however, that is just the way the story is. I just want to say I HIGHLY OBJECT TO YOUNGLINGS HAVING BABIES!!!! Men keep it to yourselves until you're old enough to handle the responsibility, and girl's just say no! Or at the very least play it safe, that's why the condom was invented. And on another note I'd just want to huggle all my fans who find this to their satisfaction. For the longest time I thought I had lost my touch and refused to write lemons, but now that I know I still have it I'm thinking of writing another one, or posting my Gundam Wing fanfic. Although there is a part in it which I know FFN won't let me post. Well, enough of me rattling on.On with the story.  
  
Miroku watched as Kaede walked down the road on her way to the outskirts of the village to help an ill woman. He suspected that she would be away for at least a few days. He turned around spotting Shippo and Kirara playing in the yard. Now all he had to do was get rid of those two, then he would be able to seduce Sango. He grinned pervertedly.  
  
Entering the hut he found Sango cooking their evening meal. Sniffing the air he found it to be rice and fish, again. Boy, how he wished Kagome was here with her 'instant' noodles. He knew why Inuyasha loved them so much. They were fast and they were good. Sango turned once he had entered and smiled at him.  
  
"Dinner will be ready here in a few minutes." Her smile quickly faded, however, when she felt his hand caressing her hind end. Her eye twitched and she turned around slapping him across the cheek. "Hentai!" She muttered and stalked out of the hut to find Shippo and Kirara. Miroku grinned, rubbing his throbbing cheek.  
  
"Boy, what a woman."  
  
That night at dinner, Sango sat across the fire from Miroku to keep from having her dinner ruined. Shippo looked between the two silent humans. Boy someone needs to get laid. He thought using the word he had picked up from Kagome even though he really didn't understand what it meant. He finished happily and ran outside with Kirara to play.  
  
Sango cleaned up the dinner dishes with one eye on Miroku. He had been good all though dinner and now he was sitting near the fire a look of deep concentration on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about. Shrugging she went back to the dishes. Miroku continued to think about how he was going to approach Sango. He opened an eye and looked at Sango through the corner of her eye. She was really beautiful. He stood startling Sango, said nothing and went outside. He found Shippo and Kirara near the woods. He had better convince Shippo to sleep by the Goshinbuku quickly or he might not be able to find his way back in the dark.  
  
Shippo looked up as Miroku approached him and Kirara. He wondered if it was already time to come in. He kept a plead on the tip of his tongue just in case.  
  
"Shippo could you and Kirara go to the Goshinbuku and sleep there tonight?" Shippo's plead stopped and he shook his head, wondering if he had heard right.  
  
"NANI?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Could you and Kirara to sleep at the Goshinbuku tonight?" Miroku grinned pleasantly. Shippo looked up at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Miroku reddened slightly and Shippo hid his smile. "So that Sango and I could spend some quality time together."  
  
"You're going to make her your mate!" Shippo cheered happily. Miroku glowed red.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"What do I get?" Shippo pouched out his lower lip and made his eyes as large and watery as he could.  
  
"I'll.uh.get you.I'll give you my share of chocolate when Kagome comes back!" He knew that Shippo would do anything for chocolate.  
  
"OKAY!" With that Shippo turned and trudged off with Kirara following behind him. She turned back one last time to leer at Miroku then quickly hurried to catch up to Shippo. Turning on his heel he made his way back to the hut. Sango was already in bed her back turned to the fire, which was dying down. He quietly set his staff down and slowly made his way over to her.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Houshi-sama." She muttered looking over her shoulder and glaring at him. Miroku held up his hands innocently, but didn't stall in his pursuit. Before Sango could protest any further Miroku was laying beside her, his hand draped harmlessly over her waist.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what are you doing?" She ground out trying to keep from bashing him. However, she stopped short when his hand suddenly caressed the junction of her hip and thigh. The soft circles of his thumb sent electric shocks up her spine. Her mouth fell open, her retort dying on her lips. His hand slide to her lower abdomen causing knots to form in a place they had never been before. A soft moan escaped her lips. Miroku grinned and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"I will never hurt you Sango." He whispered in her ear, nipping slightly on her lobe. Sango's eyes welded up with tears.  
  
"What makes you think you haven't?" She whispered breathlessly. Miroku's hand stilled and Sango groaned. Looking over her shoulder she found him staring at her with a mixture of pain and confusion.  
  
"How?" He asked softly crushing her to him. His nose nuzzled the back of her neck and Sango found his breath shaky against her skin.  
  
"Do you think I like watching you grope other woman and ask them to bare your child." She paused. "You know you never once asked me, you know." She felt his arm tighten around her. She reached down and covered his hand with her own.  
  
"I couldn't leave you like that. I don't want to leave you and any child we have alone if we don't get to Naraku in time. I don't want to leave you alone." Sango was shocked by his admition and rolled over onto her back, looking up into his face. He gave her his famous smirk, letting his hand travel up her body, brushing against her breast before it came to rest against her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She had also noticed that he had yet to touch her with his cursed had. It was almost as if he thought that if he touched her she would be cursed too. But what he didn't know was that she was already cursed. That she would only be free when her brother was set free and buried.  
  
Reaching up she grabbed his other hand and brought it to her cheek. He jerked but she would not release her hold on him. He lay against her, his leg between her's and his clothed palm pressed against her cheek.  
  
"I am not worried that you will leave me Miroku." She said softly turning her head to kiss his palm. Miroku found his desire for her rising. He shifted slightly, his arousal pressing into Sango's hip. She gasped turning to stare wide-eyed at him. Did she do this? The thought did make her swell with fiminine pride and want.  
  
It all seemed to happen in a flash. Their clothes flying from their heated bodies, their lips locked in a passionate dance, and their hand roamed previously unexplored flesh. Sango's moans filled the small hut, while Miroku's answered her's as if answering a lost lover. Miroku's uncursed hand traveled down her side then slowly back up again, sliding against her skin up to her soft mounds. Pinching her nipple, he closed his eyes enjoying the moan that erected from her. He pinched again, feeling her arch her back. His other fingers lightly caressed the side of her mound. He continued to tease and caress her as he lowered his mouth to her other breast, flicking his tongue against her perk nipple, causing a breathless moan. Sango had to admit with all the groping he did, he turned out to have rather skinful hands. Why wouldn't he?  
  
Miroku lifted his head to stare down at Sango. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He leaned down capturing her perk peak in his warm mouth. He found he loved the way she tasted. Rolling the nub around with his tongue, his hands found their way to her hips. He used his thumbs to run circles against her sensitive hips. Sango's hips arched and she whimpered.  
  
Becoming frustrated with Miroku's slow torture, Sango gripped his hips bucking her own and sent them rolling untill she lay above him. Grinning she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her hands traveled down his tone chest, across his stomach, however, she stalled at his hips. Miroku looked at her though half lided eyes, pleasure totally overwelming him.  
  
When her hand came into contact with something both soft and hard at the same time, Miroku's eyes closed tight and a groan escaped his throat. Sango looked up at him from where she rested between his legs. She encircled him, running her hand up his length to its tip. His hips raised up off the futon and his hands gripped her shoulders. Sango's thumb lazily circled the opening at the tip.  
  
"Stop teasing me woman." He growled thrusting his hips upward and moaning loud in his pleasure. He briefly wondered if he would hurt Sango or not. He knew that she was still a virgin, and that she was only giving him this gift, for there was no other way to discrib it, because she believed that he would never leave him. And he was determined to make sure she never forgot it either. His breath quickened as he felt her sweet lips touch him harden length, causing his arousal to pulse painfully. He wanted her, needed her.  
  
His hands sought her hips and he could feel her rising over him. Surprised he opened his eyes to see her kneeling over his, her hands still holding his length within their grasp. She was looking down at him with both love and desire in her eyes; the emotions seemed to make her eyes lit with a fire he knew she had. She lowered herself onto him, slowly impailing herself. He felt her hesitate as he touched some resistence within her and he willed himself to hold still for her sake.  
  
Sango hesitated for only a moment beofre settling herself fully onto him, biting back a scream of pain that washed over her. Her hands fisted against his chest, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Miroku steeled himself and ran a hand lavishly up her back, across her shoulder and to her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, but when she opened her eyes she glared at him.  
  
"This.."She shifted, rising off him then sank back onto him. She was unable to finish her sentence as his hands found her hips forcing her into a steady rhythm. Sango gripped Miroku's shoulders, throwing her head back and moaned in pleasure. Miroku's hands tightened on her hips as he found the speed to slow, thrusting harder and faster into her. The prayer beads that bound his hand pinched her skin. Noticing Sango's wince he went to pull his hand away, she reached her hand up and held his hand to her hip. Then with the lose of her hand to help surport her body, she was forced to lean forward. Miroku turned his to his advatage and savagely kissed Sango's lips. Her legs slipped farther apart letting Miroku his a spot deep within her making her see spots of white hot fire. Her breathing became iratic as she reached for something she didn't think was possible.  
  
Miroku felt Sango pluse around him as she climaxed, her scream turning silent as he reached her high. He wasn't so far behind, with a few more almost violent thrust he poured his seed into her, letting her spasming against his chest as they both came down again. Sango's hand still held his cursed hand at her hip, but his free hand roamed up and down her back lazily.  
  
Once Sango's breathing returned to normal she lifted herself up to look into his face. "That was wonderful." She kissed his nose and pressed his cursed hand into her hip again. "I love you, but I swear that if I see you even thinking about groping another woman then I'll kill you."  
  
"I promise, but this won't stop me from groping you." He wiggled his eyebrows sugestively at her. Rolling over to cuddle beside him she grinned again.  
  
"Does it look like I'm complaining?"  
  
Miroku woke with a start. That dream had been so real, then he looked to his side to find Sango sleeping peacefully beside him. Smiling, he laid back down. That was no dream but a vivid memory. He pulled Sango closer to him, however, voices pulled him out of his thoughts. The voices were low and after a few moment, during which time they moved closer, he recognized them. Kouga and that strange woman Namida.  
  
"Kouga, please, I have to go." Her voice was harsh with the onset of tears.  
  
"Namida, I don't understand. Right now you are safer here with us. We are safer." Miroku watched Kouga place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Somethings wrong. I can feel it." Sighing she looked away from him at the others sleeping around them. "You have more then just your pack to worry about now. I know that he can take care of his, but at least let me check this out. I'll be back afterward, I promise."  
  
Kouga stared at her in defeat. "Fine, but don't be gone longer then three days, or I'm coming after you." Namida nodded then turned and stalked out of the cave, Kouga watching her go.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to let her go?" Miroku asked making himself known. Kouga turned toward him in the lightening cave.  
  
"She's the best of our tribe, next to me, she'll be just fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trust me you do not know how hard this was to do. No, really I mean it. I spent at least four hours straight just trying to write the lemon. My god, for a moment I thought I was losing my touch. But really, it's hard as hell to do a lemon for Miroku and Sango. I just hope this is still good enough for reviews. I'd like to know some of your favorite scenes or I'm open for any suggestions you might have. ~Wonders if this was cliff hangy enough~ 


	7. The Silver Fox

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Namida tore through the forest unsure of her destination. All she knew was that she was being called and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She ran and ran heading for where she was being called. Her silver eyes flashed red, then returned to normal. When she finally stopped she wasn't sure were she was. Looking around she found it to be a clearing somewhere deep in the forest. Sniffing she found that she wasn't alone.  
  
"So good for you to join me." A silky voice said from behind her. Namida wipped around and spotted what appeared to be a silver fox. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled.  
  
"Your master." The silver fox changed into a woman wrapped in silver. The youkai had a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She reached up a hand, the silver braclets clinking as she ran her hand through her silver hair.  
  
"Like hell you are." Namida lower herself into an attack posion.  
  
"Oh, are you going to attack me? I highly doubt that." Foxes with glowing eyes came out from the forest behind the youkai. "You know you have become more defint as of late. I bet it's that damn Kouga." She seemed to be talking to herself more then to Namida. The smile never leaving her face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh." The youkai raised her eyebrows. "Kata, go to the cave and give Kouga this message, Namida is now my prisoner and if he wants her back alive to follow you." There was an questioning squeak and the youkai nodded. "Tell him to bring as many people as he wants. He just might bring the woman with the Shikon no Tama." With a wave of her hand the small fox was off.  
  
"You have me a prisoner? That's a laugh."  
  
"You have so much power yet you won't unleash it. I know you're afraid. Afraid of what it will do to you, what you will become. However, you've been under my control for some time now." She held up a silver circlet with a bloodstone in the center. "Think of this as a leash." She threw the circlet at Namida, who moved as if knock it away but it landed on her head and settled there. Namida gave a sharp gasp and suddenly was unable to move.  
  
"Now, then that's better. I'm sure you don't remember clearly certain days or even certain events. Well, I took over your mind. So you are my pet and will do what I say." Her eyes flashed. "I think that its time to show Kouga your secret. Although, you didn't do all the killing by yourself." She waved over her should to indicate the other foxes.  
  
Namida said nothing thankful she was able to convence Shippo to stay behind. There was no tell how he would react to this situation. But a horrible thought hit her; she was the one that had attacked the tribe, she was responcable for Hianta being hurt. Rage at this youkai boiled up inside her.  
  
"That's good become angry. That will only help to release your full power." She watched Namida carefully. "Soon they will come and you will destory Kouga."  
  
Namida struggled with herself, trying to break the woman's control. "Why?"  
  
The youkai eyed her. "For the death of Kouga. After all he was the one who killed my parents. And for the Shikon shard that woman he's obsessed with has. A friend of mine gave me this shard," She pointed to her lower ribs, "to be able to use you. His affection for the human woman is still strong, but he's falling for you." She scoffed. "I think if you can't kill him, then I'll make him kill you and let that rot him." She laughed then, a cold, curl sound.  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked up from his meal when he smelled the scent of a coming youkai. His eyes turned to the cave enterance and found that all activity had stop as a large redish brown fox stood in the way. It looked around as if trying to find someone. Kouga came bursting from the back of the cave, he had been checking on Hainta. His eyes fell first on Inuyasha and with a nod from him landed on the fox.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled stepping in front of two of the smaller children nearer the youkai kitsune. Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eyes at Kagome. She was holding a stunned Shippo in her lap.  
  
"I was told to give you a message." It looked around for a moment before settling its eyes back on Kouga. "Desaku has Namida as her prisoner. She said that if you want to ever see her alive again, you will follow me." She looked over at the table at Inuyasha and the others. "She also bid you to bring as many men with you as you wanted. She wants you to be comfortable." The kitsune sat there waiting for him to answer her.  
  
Kouga turned to Inuyasha, his eyes confused and pleading all at once. Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. Kagome set down Shippo kissing his forehead in a motherly gesture. Taking his cue from her he ran to Shichia and she smiling, took him into her lap.  
  
They left there, only about ten of them. Kouga looked down at the kitsune and with a nod to it they were off.  
  
When they arrived at the clearing, Inuyasha not letting Kagome off his back, Namida was standing there in the middle of the clearing, her head bowed and surrounded by kitsunes. Kagome wasn't they only one glad that they had left Shippo left behind.  
  
"Namida, what's wrong?" Kagome shouted. She had thought that Namida would be able to take care of a few youkai, even foxes.  
  
"Namida, come here." Kouga barked, concern colouring his words.  
  
"She is no longer yours to comand." A voice called out from the opposite edge of the clearing. "She is mine. She had been for some time now." A woman dressed in silver, with silver hair and eyes stepped out into the clearing. She walked gracefully up next to Namida.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Kouga growled. The woman just continued to smile at him. Something that unnerved him greatly.  
  
"She's going to kill you and get that shard for me." She smiled wider, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, she has a large shard in her lower left ribs." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Now, now dear you wouldn't want you mate," she frowned for the first time at them in discuss, "to get harmed would you? This is between Kouga and us." She waved toward the other kitsunes and Namida. "Although I do want that shard." She put her hand on Namida's shoulder. Namida looked up at them, her eyes burning red. Kouga caught himself before stepping back. The glowing red eyes were Namida's? That's all any of the attacked claimed they saw.  
  
"Now, my pet, retreave the shard for me." With a pat on Namida's back, she stepped aside and Namida lept straight for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha easily side stepped her and rounded so as to keep Kagome behind him. Kagome on her part held to Inuyasha tight with one hand and the shard with the other. Inuyasha noticed the silver circlet around her forehead. He thought that that was what was enabling the kitsune to take control. Naimda lashed out and sank her claws into his shoulder, pulling down and across his chest leaving long deep cuts. She raised her hand up to look at the blood on her hand. Inuyasha saw silver flash in her red eyes and knew that she was trying to fight it.  
  
She suddenly turned her face completely emotionless and lept for him again, but Kouga tackled her to the ground. They faught for a few moments before Namida threw Kouga off her and into a tree, snapping it in half. She turned to the other wolves and growled unleashing a wave of wind so strong that it blew them back into the forest. She turned to the fallen Kouga and picked him up by the neck. He struggled, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
Inuyasha made as if to leep at her, but she turned and slashed down, blood blades smiliar to his own, but more powerful, came striaght for them. Inuyasha raised his arm hoping that the firerat hoari would be enough. The blades bit into his skin and he heard a faint yelp from Kagome, althought, he wasn't sure if it was from her own pain or his. When he lowered his hand he found that Namida had thrown Kouga at his feet and she was holding her head as if in pain. He also smelled Kagome's blood in the air.  
  
"I will not!" She screamed falling to her knees. The silver youkai looked displeased at her.  
  
"How dare you try to disobay me!" She unleashed a silver whip and let it fall upon Namida several times. Blood wielded from several long cuts. Namida screamed again and her eyes turned so red that she had began to cry blood. Namida stood, blood running down her body. She tood several steps forward and reached down grasping the unconscious Kouga by the strap of his armor. She picked him up and threw him into another tree. She turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"The shard." She said her voice thick and heavy. She held her hand out for the shard that was held tight in Kagome's hand.  
  
"Namida." Kagome trailed off worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"You can't have it." Inuyasha said speaking to the silver woman and not Namida. "You can't have her." He said at last setting Kagome down he motioned for her to see to Kouga. Inuyasha noticed that two of Kouga's men had run off, most likely to tell them what was happening. The other three now stood guard over Kagome and Kouga. The woman looked from Kagome to Inuyasha to Namida.  
  
"Kill him." She ordered calmly. As Namida jumpped for Inuyasha Miroku and Sango took that moment to attack from behind. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and began to suck in the kitsune youkai around the silver youkai. "No!" She turned to attack Miroku when Sango's boomerang came out of nowhere and hit her along the side. She flew to the side. Miroku turned to suck her into the wind tunnel when thousands of hell wasp filled the sky around them. Sango put her hand on his shoulder and he closed off the wind tunnel.  
  
"Naraku!" Miroku shouted across the clearing to Inuyasha who was still trying to fight off Namida. Inuyasha glanced out of the corner of his eye at Miroku then up to see the sky almost black with hell wasp.  
  
"Shittama." He muttered pinning Namida to the ground. She struggled against him. The woman seeing that she could very well lose used her whip to throw Inuyasha from Namida and threw the jewel shard she had gotten just days before at her. The shard embeded itself under Namida's right collar bone causing her to scream in pain and rage. She rolled away from them and pulled herself to her knees. Her hands slammed down into the earth. The ground broke under the strain and strain lines rippled out from under her. The ground shook under their feet causing the humans of the group to be thrown to the ground. When the rumbling stopped they looked around to find the silver youkai gone and that they were left with Namida.  
  
Namida's whole being pulsed and Tetsusaiga gave an answering pluse. Startled Inuyasha looked down at it. Could it be that Tetsusaiga wanted to fight against this blood thursty version of Namida? Inuyasha shook his head, he knew very well that he couldn't kill her.  
  
Little did they know but at the same moment the Tetsusaiga plused in answer, thousands of miles away the Tensaiga answered as well. Sesshoumaru stopped so suddenly that Rin colided with his legs, but he was so engrossed with the plusing sword that he didn't even notice. The only outward sign that he noticed the plusing of the sword was a raise of his fine eyebrow. Rin looked up at him expectingly. Looking down he pretended to take no notice of Rin, but turned to Jaken.  
  
"Come." And with that they continued on their way without so much as another word about the sudden stop.  
  
Namida moved so fast that she was almost lost to even Inuyasha's eye, but he was so startled when she suddenly appeared before him that he had no time to defend himself when she plunged her hand through his chest. They stood like that as if frozen in time then slowly she pulled her hand from him and swing kicked him in the side. Inuyasha tumbled across the clearing toward Sango and Miroku. The hell wasp still clouded the sky. Sango threw her boomerang to gain Inuyasha some time, but Namida just caught it and threw it into the trees. Slowly she turned to look at the two. Miroku inched his way infront of Sango even though she wasn't completely helpless.  
  
"Don't you dare take your eyes off me." Inuyasha growled charging her using his iron weaver soul steal attack. Namida flipped back but not in time to avoid the last one and fell hard to the ground, gripping her bleeding arm. She burned so badly with rage that wasn't even her own that the ground began to shake again.  
  
Kouga woke to find Namida attacking Inuyasha unmercifully, with Inuyasha using a transformed fang to defend himself. He groaned. Kagome rested her hands against his forhead and shook her head at him.  
  
"Don't move. You got bumpped on the head pretty hard."  
  
Kouga looked up at her. He groaned again and closed his eyes the whole world seemed to be spinning. "Tell Inuyasha that he needs to remove that circlet from her head." He muttered, leaning fully against the tree again. However, before Kagome could say anything an amber blur rushed by her and slammed into Namida's shoulder. Kagome gaspped instantly recognizing Shippo.  
  
Namida looked at her shoulder and growled sharply at the furball there. She snapped at him and he jumped to her head and lifted the circlet off, but he wasn't fast enough to keep from being hit. He sailed, circlet in hand until Miroku caught him.  
  
"Good job, Shippo. The rest is up to Inuyasha." Miroku said gently looking at the pair.  
  
Namida now free of the mind control could start to make out the shapes of other people around her, but there was still a burning power in her and she could do nothing to control that. Her eyes rounded on Inuyasha and the raised fang. Inuyasha sighed in relief at seeing her eyes die down, but they still had a redish tint to them.  
  
"The shard, Inuyasha! It's in her shoulder! You'll have to remove it before she's normal again." Kagome yelled. Namida still in self-preserve mode dodged as Inuyasha reached out to pry the shard from her. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. Kouga struggled to get up and once he was he prepared to ambush her. Kagome looked on worriedly knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
Namida was just about to claw Inuyasha again when something heavy knocked into her side then pinned her to the ground. She tried to struggle but when her eyes caught Kouga's she settled down, unable to move. Recognition registered in her eyes and she whispered, "Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha took that as his chance to pry the shard from her shoulder. Namida cried out in pain, then her eyes slowly turned back to normal. She was finally able to look away from Kouga, she stared at her shoulder. Kagome came and took the shard from Inuyasha.  
  
"Namida." Kouga whispered, reaching up to wipe away the blood on her face. She still stared at her bleeding shoulder. "Namida look at me." He begged. He sat up pulling the limp Namida with him.  
  
"I did it. I was the one killing off the tribe." She glanced up at Inuyasha then away again. "I attacked a friend." Namida's fingers curled in the pelt at Kouga's waist. "But worse was I lost control. I attacked you, Kouga." She sniffled, several tears running down her face mixing with the blood. Kouga pulled her close letting her cry into his shoulder. Kouga looked around to see how badly everyone was hurt. It seemed for the most part Miroku, Sango and Shippo were fine. Kagome sported a long gash down her arm, and Inuyasha was covered in cuts and several bruises were starting to form.  
  
Shippo jumpped from Miroku's shoulder to stand next to Namida. He buried his face in her uninjured side. "Namida, you are our friend. Besides it wasn't even your fault." He looked down at the circlet he still held. "It was like this thing was controling you." He still doesn't know, Namida realized as she watched his eyes tear up. She dropped a hand down to caress his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, pulling him into a hug. She finally let her gaze fall to Kouga. "We have to go after her. She will try again." Kouga just nodded.  
  
"But right now we should get home so that we can tend to the wounded." The three remaining wolf youkai came over to help them back to the cave. Half- way back they ran into a group of wolf warriors coming ot help them. Together they entered the cave and the wounded were treated. After being fussed over by Himika, Kouga made his way to Namida, who because she didn't have a nest was in his. She lay on her side facing away from the activity in the cave. Somehow Himika had gotten every wolf to keep at least ten feet from Namida.  
  
"Namida, how are you doing?" He asked, kneeling down and reaching out to touch her ankle. She jerked then slowly rolled over to look at him. Her eyes were sad but she seemed to be calm. He looked over her wrapped wounds. Kagome had to do them because none of the others would go near her after they had heard what had happened. Her shoulder was wrap and several of the deeper lasherations had stitches.  
  
"I'm fine." She said softly hoping to hide her still hoarse voice. Kouga crawled up beside her. Namida looked beyond him to see that most of the wolves around them had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I can see your wounds are going to heal, but what about your soul?" He asked pushing some hair from her face. Her eyes teared up again answering his question for him. "Don't worry, you just need time." He laid beside her, far enough away to let her have space and close enough to reasure her.  
  
"Time? Time?! What about those I killed? What about attacking you and Inuyasha and his pack?" She asked in a shrill voice. Kouga simply reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"Shippo was right. That wasn't you. That woman had taken control over your mind." Namida remained quiet. Kouga leaned over her his face drawing closer to her's. When Kouga had seen Namida in danger, not only from herself but them as well. He felt his affections for Kagome slip into their porper place as friend and his heart seemed to call out for Namida to be safe and well. He wondered if this was the beginning of what the humans often refured to as love.  
  
Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Neither noticed Himika watching them with rage and a desparation no one would understand as she watched the two kiss. Who does she think she is? And how dare Kouga for first putting her in his nest and then to kiss her! She flamed inside her head. She would have to put her plan into action faster then she had originally thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Not my usual cliffy but it works. Sorry I would of have this out earlier but I've been working on another Inuyasha AU and an original work. Hopefully when thhis story is done I will be able to finish Backlash. Then if I get hit with insperation, or lauren, I'll write about Inuyasha/Kagome or maybe Sesshoumaru/Rin lemon story arc. Please tell me which on you would like for the next lemon arc I do! 


	8. Plans and Preparation

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Himika slowly mad her way past Kouga's nest resisting the urge to spit in its direction. She was suppose to be Kouga's mate. But first that damn human, Kagome got in the way and Kouga spent so much time pining after her that he never took any real notice of what was right in front of him. But then she became that hanyou's mate, leaving her open to take up Kouga's affections, but she was wrong. Then this white bitch showed up and she was supposed to be stronger then her, yet every time Himika challenged her, she backed down. But now Kouga was showing to much interest in her. But Himika had a plan to change all that.  
  
Once outside Himika made her way down the path and into the woods. She had spent many many hours picking every herb that could reverse the poison she was about to make and stashed it where she was sure no one would find it. Much of it she had to burn, but because that was so risky that she couldn't burn it all. It became more of a problem when the attacks had started.  
  
She smiled as she took in the scenery around her. This day would be wonderful, and everything would fall nicely into place later that night. Kouga had ordered a large festival to celebrate the conception of the human woman. Himika sneered at that. If she could get away with it she would poison that Kagome as well, but that temperamental mate of her's would kill everyone and anyone until he found out who did it.  
  
She found the herbs she was looking for rather easily considering she had also looked for them as she had looked for the antidote. She picked several of the herbs before heading to her hidden cave to prepare them. Smiling evilly, Himika stared at the vial of poison. Tonight that bitch dies, she thought hiding the vial in her top.  
  
Namida awoke to warm arms encircling her. Looking over her shoulder she found herself spooned against Kouga. A small smile graced her lips. She had long ago admitted to herself that she cared for him, could even love him. She laid her head back down slowly closing her eyes again. However, her eyes snapped wide open again when she felt Kouga nuzzle his nose against the back of her neck.  
  
"Namida, are you awake?" He muttered his voice still sleep heavy. He shifted but didn't move his arms from around her.  
  
"Hai, Kouga, I am." She whispered back. She then let her hands drift to rest over his. She had to admit she liked it. She could smell him all around her, she could feel him firm and gentle against her.  
  
"Are any of the others up yet?" He asked a bit more awake, but she could tell he wanted nothing more then a few more hours of sleep. Namida reached out with her senses to locate everyone she could smell, or feel.  
  
"Some of the women are up, starting breakfast. Most of the children are still asleep, but Himika's scent is a few hours old at least." She stopped a moment to puzzle over that before continuing with Inuyasha's pack; the newest scents she had committed to memory. "Inuyasha and Kagome are still asleep, Miroku is just waking up, Sango just came back from a bath, and Shippo." She didn't need to finish as something small, warm, and clawed touched her foot.  
  
"Namida?" Shippo asked quietly, not sure if he was waking her up or not. Namida peeked open an eye and looked down at him. Kouga still hadn't moved and didn't appear to be willing to release her any time soon, so she waved Shippo up to her. He sat where she could clearly see him.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" She whispered, indicating that they should be quiet.  
  
"I just wanted to know how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine, just fine. In fact," She smiled touching her shoulder, "my wounds are healing fast and should be completely healed within the next day or two." Shippo smiled widely and pounced her causing Kouga to become dislodged from her. Namida rolled onto her back and let Shippo settle on her stomach, while Kouga laid lazily on his side, his head resting on his head, eyes still closed.  
  
"Good!" He chirped happily waking up some of the closer sleeping wolves. They grumbled upon seeing them then either walked off or fell back asleep. "I have a question." He asked a bit too innocently for either Kouga or Namida's liking.  
  
"What is it runt?" Kouga muttered, opening his eyes to watch the two youkai in front of him.  
  
"Who attacked you? And why did a fox youkai bring that message?" He seemed really confused. Namida looked over at Kouga, but when he said nothing she decided to answer the best she could.  
  
"The woman who attacked us, controlled me, was a fox youkai. Worse still she is a silver fox. She's controlling a large number of lower class fox youkai."  
  
"What do you mean she's a silver fox?" Shippo asked still trying to digest the information being given to him.  
  
"She very powerful. Very Sly. She also seems to have the ability to control people's mind. But she must have to have something to help her with that, to be able to totally take over the mind." She shook her head.  
  
"Foxes?" Shippo asked. Namida nodded. Shippo seemed to think this over.  
  
"Look runt, this doesn't mean anything. They're bad and we have to do what we can to protect the pack." Kouga watched Shippo for his reaction. Shippo just nodded.  
  
"I understand." He smiled again. "I have a new otoosan and okaasan. Although I'll never for get my real parents, Inuyasha and Kagome have helped fill that hole of loneliness. I consider them my sergeant mother and father."  
  
"You know we'd have to tell him sooner or later about that." Inuyasha's calm voice came from the end of the nest. The three looked at him finding him kneeling and Kagome right next to him. Shippo turned to them.  
  
"True, but the question really was, how would he handle it?" Kouga said, his lips raising in a sneer.  
  
"We avenged his parents, treat him as if he's our cub; I know him, Kouga, he's a strong pup." Inuyasha looked from Shippo to Kagome, who nodded her agreement. Shippo readily jumped into their arms.  
  
"They really are like a family." Namida whispered, her eyes saddening. Kouga patted her hand giving her a small smile.  
  
"Cheer up people. Tonight we celebrate Kagome's pregnancy." Kouga turned to Shippo. "Think about it, you're not going to be alone anymore. You're going to have a younger brother or sister to look after." Shippo brighten at that prospect. He entertained that thought for a few minutes before he decided he rather like the idea.  
  
"Ah! That means we have cooking, no more importantly hunting to do!" They all stared at Namida like she was crazy. Kouga suddenly burst out laughing, his hand landing and staying firmly across her stomach.  
  
"Sorry, snow white, but you, and," He included Inuyasha, Kagome (she was trying to hold back the laughter because his nick name reminder her of the bedside story) and Shippo in his glance, "you are staying here and leaving the hunting to other members of the pack. And the cooking to Himika." He paused to look around. "Speaking of which she's not near the cave." He turned to Namida. "You said her scent was a few hours old, right?"  
  
"Yah, I wonder what she could be doing." Namida said worriedly. Shaking it off she pushed Kouga away from her and sat up stiffly. "Ah, it seems I'm still a bit stiff. I guess I'll just have to work on that."  
  
Himika came back in to a half filled cave busy with activity. She spotted Namida playing a game with Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was talking with Kouga, and Sango and Miroku were missing. She put down the basket of herbs that she was going to use to enrich the taste of the meat, when one of the other female wolves called her over. She went only to find them fixing the vegetable.  
  
Kouga watched Himika carefully as she entered the cave. He wasn't sure but something was off about they way she moved. He glanced over at Namida and smiled. She looked so happy playing with those two.  
  
"Hey, wimpy wolf, what are you doing? This is no time to go off in lala land." Inuyasha said after following Kouga's gaze. As far as Inuyasha was concern if they didn't get a move on it they might just well lose their chance to find the strange youkai and take her down so that they could get back to their own search for jewel shards.  
  
"What do you want, dog breath?" Kouga shot back, narrowing his eyes. They sat there glaring at each other until Inuyasha suddenly looked away and at Kagome.  
  
"I think I'll go see how Kagome is doing." With that he stood and made his way over to them. He sat down next to her leaning slightly against her. Kagome turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Kajin!" Shippo yelled throwing his hands up into the air. Kagome and Namida laughed. Namida pounced him hugging him close.  
  
"You won again Shippo." Namida grinned at him. "Want to play again?" Shippo nodded but Kagome shook her head declaring that she wanted to take a bath. Another of the children asked if she could play and soon there were several more that wanted to play. Namida and Shippo made room for them all.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome to her to her bag, helped her get out her bathing things and the large soft towels that she used. Kagome looked at him, knowing he wanted something. She stood, making her way to the entrance to the cave. Inuyasha followed.  
  
"I know you're not planing on taking a bath with me." She eyed him. Inuyasha just grinned and followed her like a lost puppy. Kagome remember what Namida had told her. She followed the cliff wall into the forest and down a well worn path and to a miniature waterfall and reserve. Still Inuyasha followed. Kagome stopped putting down her things, then turning back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Look you may be my mate, but I hit Miroku for watching and don't think I won't do the same to you." Kagome did her best impression of a mock growl, then began to strip down. Inuyasha came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Who said I wanted to watch?" He almost purred into her ear. His hand strayed under her shirt to her breast. Kagome's eyes slowly drifted close as his hand caressed her through her bra.  
  
"Inuyasha, I n..need to t..take a bath." Kagome had trouble getting the words needed out as his other hand strayed down between her legs. His fingers passed over her damp panties. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome's sudden intake of breath.  
  
"You can take one later." He growled pressing firmly against her. A smile full of male pride spread across his face at feeling her panties dampen further. "And it looks like you agree with me." He began to peel off the rest of her clothes exposing her pale sweet skin to his wondering hands.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed at the end of a long sigh. Smiling Inuyasha left her for only a moment to strip himself down, then slowly led her into the cool water. His fingers found her core, sliding his fingers through her soft folds, he pushed a finger into her. Kagome moaned deep in her throat, the water spilling up over her knees. Inuyasha continued to walk her deeper into the waters. His fingers pushing in and out of her; his grin spread as she pushed back against his hand.  
  
As the water hit the warmer parts of her body, she sucked in a shaky breath. Inuyasha thrusted faster, adding another finger, careful of his claws. He let his thumb stray across her breast to stroke the mark. Kagome's head bow forward giving Inuyasha a clear view of her shoulder and neck. Leaning down he nibbled on her shoulder, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to her skin.  
  
Hot white fire was dancing in front of Kagome's eyes as she climaxed. She knew that it would be the first of several. She could feel Inuyasha's erection pressing into her lower back. Inuyasha suckled at a sensitive spot on Kagome's neck. He growled deep in his throat at his almost painful erection. He wanted her and he wanted her right at that moment.  
  
He turned Kagome around lifting her off her feet and sinking himself deep within her warmth. A wave of total belonging washed over him as he shuttered. His hands spread over her back pressing her close to him as he enjoyed the feeling of being within her, surrounded by her scent.  
  
Kagome arched against him wanting him to move, feeling completely filled by him. But he didn't moved; however, Kagome could feel the water moving past her as he moved through the water. A sigh escaped her as he slowly pulled out of her, but he didn't thrust back in. Confused Kagome looked down at him, missing what was approaching her. She cried out in pleasure when he thrusted into her just as the waterfall tumbled down her shoulders. Inuyasha thrusted hard into her in a slow rhythm, watching the water fall over her shoulders and down her slim body. He pushed into her faster as he imagined her body rounded with child.  
  
Kagome lost all sense of where she was as she neared her climax for the second time. She buried her hands in Inuyash's long white locks. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss as she climaxed for a second time, her inner muscles pulsing around him. Inuyasha growled trying to keep himself from climaxing as well, but he found it hard as he let himself enjoy the feelings surrounding him. He pushed Kagome through the water until she stopped against what he thought was the cliff wall, but they fell backwards into what could very well have been a cave. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head as he thrusted into her slowly letting her ride out her climax and slowly build to another one. The smell of herbs filled his nose mixing with her sweet smell.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and took Kagome's perk nipple into his mouth, suckling softly. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he felt his climax starting to build, but he held back waiting for Kagome's. He didn't have long to wait as Kagome arched her back, her fingers maintaining a death grip on his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out her inner walls clinching his. With a few hard thrusts he climaxed spilling his seed deep within her, their bodies pressed close together. Drained Inuyasha collapsed against Kagome, nuzzling her neck with his nose. Kagome dragged her hands lazily down his back. Pulling out of her, he kissed down her body to nuzzle her stomach. He set his cheek against her stomach. Grinning like a wild cat Inuyasha slowly pulled Kagome back out under the waterfall. She sighed contently as the water poured over her again. Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down in the water.  
  
"Let me wash you." He purred in her ear, taking up her wash cloth and lathering it up. He washed her, not missing one spot. Kagome reached up rubbing his ear in thanks. They dressed, Inuyasha finally getting his haori back. They walked back to the cave hand in hand.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, we're going to have to go back and tell my mother." Kagome whispered half way back. Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her, taking her by her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome, whatever happens, we'll face it together." He leaned down to kiss her nose. "Don't worry about that right now. We have bigger problems to worry about, like that youkai." Inuyasha led them on again. "You know, I couldn't smell her. When Namida attacked or that silver youkai I couldn't smell either one of them. I wonder how that happened?"  
  
"Can you smell her now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yah, she has this scent that I couldn't ever miss, but when she attacked it was like she wasn't even there." He sighed, helping Kagome up the path. As they neared the clearing the smells of the fest fell upon them. When the entered the clearing they spotted several of the woman cooking over open fire pits. Over some of the pits were large prey, most likely captured on the hunt, and over others large pots of boiling potatoes and vegetables. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled loudly. Kagome laughed and led him back into the cave.  
  
Inside they found Himika directing people with preperations. Large tables, that seemed to be produced out of nowhere, where dragged down to the clearing. Kouga wasn't in the cave and according to Inuyasha he was out with another of the hunts. Himika was using that time to her advantage, ordering Namida around. She was, at the moment anyway, hefting a large table over her shoulder, wincing slightly as it tore open her wound, and began to take it to the clearing. Himika bitchin' her out the whole way to the cave enterance. When she spotted Inuyasha and Kagome her whole demeanor changed.  
  
"Kouga said that Lady Kagome was going for a bath, but he never said where you went, Lord Inuyasha." She gave them a calculating look. "Shippo has been very helpful." She turned and made a getaway back to her work. Kagome looked worriedly up at Inuyasha. She didn't think that it was good for Namida to be working so hard while she tried to recover.  
  
"I smell blood." Inuyasha stated calmly watching Kagome's face fall into worry. "I'll go get her. Get your things together."  
  
Inuyasha found Namida just setting down the table she was carrying. She stood the scent of her blood potent in the air, blood seeping though the front of her shirt. Inuyasha stepped in front of her, laying his hand on her unharmed shoulder. Namida's head snapped up to look at him.  
  
"You've reopened your wound." He spoke to her as if scolding a child. "Kagome's not going to be happy." Namida's head bowed. "Neither is Kouga." Smiling he tipped her chin up. "Come on, Kagome's waiting to check out the damage." Namida smiled back shyly, unsure of why Inuyasha was acting so much out of the character Kouga put him in. He led her back inside the cave and over to Kouga's nest where Kagome was currently going through her bag.  
  
"You know Kouga doesn't know everything." Inuyasha said going off to help the others. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Although I'm sure Kouga was right about Inuyahsa being an overprotective, fouled mouth, easily angered baka." Kagome grinned in good nautre.  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted from the cave enterance where he was helping a few of the wolves carry out a table, although he could have done it himself.  
  
Kagome giggled and pulled out the fresh gauze and medicine. "We'll check on Kouga after this." Kaogme quickly looked the wound over, cleaning it and dressed. Then the two, smiling, made their way over to Hianta. He was awake now and more aware. He greeted them cheerfully wanting a dance from each of them at the festivates that night. They willfully complided.  
  
About that time Himika came cover, her face livid with anger. She grabbed Namida roughly by her hurt arm causing her to cry out. "I told you to get the tables outside, then help with setting them and the chairs." Himika roughtly threw her down. Kagome stood, Hianta struggling to stand behind her.  
  
"Leave her be, Himika." Kagome said sternly narrowing her eyes. Himika turned to her.  
  
"Mind the business of your own pack." Himika snapped, moving for Namida again. But she found nothing where she groped. Turning she found Inuyasha standing in front of Namida.  
  
"She's hurt and she hasn't had enough time to recover completely, so leave off Himika." He growled. He turned suddenly. "Kouga is coming and I sugest that you leave Namida alone. I know Kouga won't be as forgiving as I am." With that he stalked, Kagome pulling Namida with her. Angry, Himika stromed off, leaving Hianta confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There much better a cliff hanger. But look at this, eight pages long. My, My, My..my longest chapter. Hope it makes good for all the fans there. Also a little side note that I kinda forgot to meantion. Namida's name means tears in Japanese. Also Otoosan is father and Okaansan is mother. Read and Review! ~Glares evily at the readers~ 


	9. Poison

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
The rest of the day pulled off without a hitch. That night the clearing was light by many touches and the pit fires. The food was set out on the table ready to be eaten. Everyone was dressed in their best.  
  
Inuyasha sat there letting Kagome bursh his hair, trying hard not to pur. Shippo sat in front of him quiet for a change, watching as Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed. Namida had been helped into one of her specialty kimonos and now sat near the cave enterance watching the festivates. Sango and Miroku were already out in the clearing talking with the other tribe members while Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to be annouced. Kouga never found out about the incident earlier that day, but he was worried about Namide reopening her wound, but she just brushed it off.  
  
"Are you two almost done?" She asked looking over to find Inuyasha eyes closed and purring loudly. Surprised she crawled over and waved her hand in front of his face. "Holy hell, what did you do to him Kagome?" She asked gathering Shippo up and setting him on her shoulder. Kagome shurgged, standing as well, holding out her brush.  
  
"Nothing, I was just burshing out his hair." She looked down at the still purring inu hanyou.  
  
"Yo! Dog Breath wake up!" Shippo shouted pulling Inuyasha out of his trance. He looked up at them, then suddenly turned pink at finding them staring at them. Kagome laughed then pulled him up and drug him over to the cave enterance.  
  
"Come on we're late." They all made their way outside where all activities stopped the moment they showed up. Kouga stood from where he was steady.  
  
"We're here to celebrate the mating of Kagome and Inuyasha and their expectency of a child." Cheers went up and this time it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Let the festing begin!" With another round of cheering the wolves dug in.  
  
There was a break before the dessert when there was much talking. There were congradulations to the two and small gifts were given. There were several kinds of desserts including one that Kagome said looked kind of like melting ice cream, of course no one knew what she was talking about and she had to laugh at their expressions. Himika, while they were still laughing slipped the poison into Namida's dessert, then setting it down in front of her, stopping her laughter. They glared at each other. Himika was pleased with her senseless poison, not even the great Inuyasha could detect.  
  
Namida ate several bites of her dessert, and as tridition called stole several bites from her neighbors as well, Kouga and Kagome. Both caught on quickly, although after Kagome's daring capture of her dessert, Namida sheilded it away from Kouga's spoon. She stuck out her tongue at him, quickly finishing the rest. To Himika's horror Kagome popped the poisoned dessert into her mouth. Her death had just been sealed.  
  
After everyone was finished eating, a group of wolves stood to one side perping their insterments. Quick dance music soon filled the air. Couples took up the beat and danced around the clearing. Inuyasha swung Kagome into the air making her shriek with delight. The night wore on and with each heart pounding music Kagome started to feel more and more dizzy, almost sick.  
  
After another dance Kagome excused herself to releave herself. Inuyasha looked at her werrily, being able to smell a sickly claminess to her. He looked over at Namida and Kouga, he could smell the same claminess on her as he did on Kagome, only her's was fainter, as if it was just beginning.  
  
Once Kagome was sure she was far enough away, she fell to her knees, retching, gagging, and dry heaving before retching again. She held her stomach scared that he intence cramping and vomitting would harm her unborn child. Fear builded up inside her. She fell into sudden and complete darkness.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly jarring Namida, who felt like she was going to be sick and his sudden stop didn't help her any either. She watched as he sniffed the air. She did likewise and found Kagome's scent mengled with fear. There was another scent, a scent of sickness. That's when Namida lost it and retched right there, narrowly missing Inuyasha's feet. She cried out drawing the attention of those around her, including Kouga.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Kouga yelled, kneeling next to the still retching Namida.  
  
"I didn't do anything, but she and Kagome have the same smell." With that he was gone, moving so fast he was lost in a flash of red and white. Kouga looked down at Namida, her eyes were glazed over and her breath was coming in ragged gasps.  
  
"Namida?" He called softly. She turned her blank eyes toward him. Then convolsed, her whole being trimbling, and retched again. "Damn it!" He began calling out orders for herbs to be found and water to be boiled or freshly drawn. Inuyasha came back a short time later carrying an unconcious Kagome in his arms, a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Poison!" He shouted carrying her inside. Kouga followed him laying Namida down upon his nest. She was sweating and shivering all at once. Kouga looked over Kagome, she looked just about the same. He thought back to everything that either one had to eat or drink. Namida's back arched in pain, her hands seeking something that only she could see. Her lips were parted but no sound passed them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga locked eyes both whispering at the same time, "The dessert." Inuyasha's eyes started to scan the wolves present for Himika. If anything happened to Kagome or his unborn child then he would personally rip her head on and put in on a spike. His attention turned back to Kagome. The poison must have been strong to be able to sicken his mate with just one spoonful. He looked over at Namida. Kouga was trying to keep her from lashing out too much and hurting anyone.  
  
Shichisa came rushing over feeling Kagome's forehead, checking her symptoms. She looked up at Iuyasha with worry and relief in her face.  
  
"There's an herb that can help heal her, but we have to find it now." She looked striaght at him. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Just tell me what it looks like."  
  
"I can do better." She pulled a tiny leave from the pouch at her hip. "Smell this. There should be a patch just to the west of here. You could get there and back in no time." She turned and called over another of the women. "This is Kashina. She'll take care of Kagome until you get back." Inuyasha nodded took the leave and was off. Shichisa made her way over to Kouga. She checked her over then looked up at Kouga. "I'm not going to lie to you, she'll die unless she gets the herb soon. Even then it will take time for her to recover."  
  
"I.."Kouga's voice broke. He closed his eyes and bowed her head. Shichisa patted his back, not missing the tears that ran down his face.  
  
"Kouga, she'll be just fine. She's strong, remember that." She handed him a bowl of fresh cool water and a cloth. "Keep her cool." With that she went back to check on Kagome. She seemed to have settled down but she was still running a fever. She sighed and looked back at the cave enterance.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the herb but each time he came upon where he smelt it, he found nothing. Growling in frustration he sniffed the leave again. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, he had smelled it before. He thought back. His eyes snapped open. The smell that mingled with Kagome's in that cave. It was the same. He ran with all his might toward that waterfall.  
  
He wasn't prepared for what he found there. Himika was sitting at the edge of the water. He growled drawing her attention to him. She stood and stumbled backward into the water.  
  
"Move from here and I will hunt you down." He waded though the water, pass the waterfall and into the cave. What he thought was a wall must have been a barrior to keep people out, but because Kagome was a miko she must have defused it without knowing it. He pulled himself inside finding the cave overpowered with the smell of the herb. He sighed in relief. Gathering as much of it as he could, he made his way back to the cave, shooting Himika a death glare on his way by. She coward in the water, but didn't move otherwise.  
  
He burst into the cave, Shichisa meeting him instently and relieved him of the herbs. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome again, only then did he remember about Himika being at the waterfall. He grabbed the nearest wolf pulling him down and growled, "Himika is at the little falls go and bring her back. Make sure she doesn't try to escape."  
  
The wolf just happen to be Hakkaku. He disappeared out the opening. Hianta watched them with hurt eyes. He looked to Kouga. Kouga seemed to be a mess. He was curled near Namida, his eyes red, with tears running down his face. Hianta was surprised, he had never seen his leader cry before. But ever since Namida had come it seemed as if she was changing Kouga. He believed that if she died now, Kouga would rip the entire forest apart in his grief.  
  
Shichisa looked up from the herbs she was mashing, so that they would flow easier down the sicks' throats, when Hakkaku came back in with a weeping Himika. At first Shichisa thought that Himika was just sobbing but she could smell that she was afraid. She shook her head muttering 'figures' under her breath. She finished and split the liquid into two bowls calling Kashina over to help her. She explained how to give the liquid to Kagome, then she made her way over to Kouga.  
  
Namida was pale, deadly so. Her lips were blue and her breath came in gasping breaths. Shichisa kneeled down next to Namida. Kouga sat up watching her carefully. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You're going to have to hold her up so that we can pour this down her throat." She said gently. Kouga moved stiffly but he did as she said, holding Namida up against him. Shichisa carefully poured the liquid down her throat. Namida caughed as the last of it made its way down. Kouga's arms wrapped tightly around her as he rocked back and forth. Namida's hand instentively covered his, her breath coming in easier gasps.  
  
Shichisa made her way over to Kagome to see how she was doing and was pleased to see her resting peacefully. Shippo had curled up besides her, his eyes red from crying. She looked up to find Miroku holding a still crying Sango. Relief coloured the faces all around. But Inuyasha was missing. She looked around to find that he was whispering quietly with Kouga, and from Kouga's shocked look Inuyasha must have already guessed who could have done such a deed. Saying a small prayer over Kagome she turned back to go over to Kouga, but found that Inuyasha was gone and Kouga was now laying down with Namida, who still trimbled.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked, eyeing him. Kouga looked up at her.  
  
"He's taking care of the cause of all this." He closed his eye. Shichisa watched over him until his breath came in even, until he was asleep. She then turned and sighed. So it had been Himika, she thought. She covered the two, leaving to check on Hianta and yell at him if he stressed any of his wounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Another chapter finished and stalled to be posted. Sorry if this takes a while to get to you, the readers, there have been some promblems in this authors life, but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon after this is resolved. Thanks! R+R!!!!! ~throws a peace sign~ "This land is made out of love and peace!" 


	10. Aftermath

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Namida woke feeling weak. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. It was dark inside the cave, except for a few candles lit near them and further away near something red and blurry. Blurry? She pulled her hand up in front of her face, her fingers were blurred. She suddenly fell into a coughing fit. Warm arms tighten around her, dragging her closer to a warm body.  
  
"Namida?" A concern voice whispered into her ear. Namida opened her mouth to reply then closed it finding it hard to talk as well.  
  
"Kouga?" She asked her voice hoarse and raw. She coughed again, her throat feeling dry.  
  
"Shh, don't try to speak." He shifted against her, his hands pulling away from her. Paniced Namida cried out, her hand weakly reaching for him. His hands gripped her's. "No, no. Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise. I'm just going to get you some water." His voice calmed her.  
  
"K'gome?" She asked weakly having to close her eyes again.  
  
"She's fine. Weak but she's resting better now." He paused. "According to both Inuyasha and Shichisa her baby is fine. Stressed, but fine." His footsteps echoed then fainted then disappeared. Namida lay there trying to reached out with her nose and ears to find out where people where. She could smell blood in the air. Afraid that they were being attacked by the silver kitsune tried to sit up. Her body jerked but other then that she didn't move.  
  
"Woah. Calm down." Kouga's arms encircled her again, pulling her up against his chest. She sat there, her head resting back against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Blood." She whispered. Kouga got her to swollow some water first before he answered her.  
  
"It was Himika." He paused to get her to sip a bit more water. "Inuyasha found out and took care of it." He nuzzled her cheek. "You're still warm. Maybe in the morning I'll take you to the lake." He wound his arm around her waist, his thumb lazily stroking her hips through her pants. "The pack will need a new alpha female, and no one wants to step up." She looked up startled at him. "They all agree that it should be you." She gasped.  
  
"I want you to be the alpha female, perhaps even more." His voice was low as if he didn't want any of the others to hear.  
  
"Kouga?" She croaked. He buried his face into her hair.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I.I."She hesitated, her brows furrowing. He nugged her gently, signaling for her to continue. "I care deeply for you Kouga. I have for a while." She closed her eyes, dropping her head back against his shoulder. She could feel his deep throated chuckle. Opening an eye she found him smiling widely at her.  
  
"Then don't worry." His breath tickled her ear. "I will make you my mate when you are well enough." The two stayed like that watching the flickering candlelight in the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha woke, his first conscious thought was Kagome was alive. He went to curl against her but he couldn't find her. His eyes opened and looked around frantically for her. He found her no more then a few feet from him. She was curled around Shippo who was watching Inuyasha with wide glowing eyes.  
  
"Kagome-okaasan is still asleep. She's not hot anymore." He sniffled rubbing his eye. He then flung himself over her laying on her side. Inuyasha looked around finding almost everyone asleep still. He crawled over to them and pulled Shippo into his embrace. The little kitsune couldn't hold it any longer, he brust into tears. Inuyasha patted Shippo lightly on the back.  
  
"She's going to be okay now." He whispered.  
  
"What about my brother?" Shippo asked cuasing Inuyasha to chuckle lightly.  
  
"He, or she, will be just fine." He lay Shippo down between him and Kagome. "Now go back to sleep." Shippo turned over snuggling into Kagome's back. He paused then looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Inu-otoosan." With that he went right back to sleep. Smiling slightly Inuyasha curled losely around his family, however, he didn't go to sleep. Inuyasha looked around the cave. He had found that Himika woman had posioned his mate and Namida. His thoughts turned to his mate and the consent danger she would be in. No more then usual, he chided himself. But long ago, after Yura's attack, he had made a promise to himself that he would always protect her.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up feeling sick, but to tired to move. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or what was left of the posion. She turned slightly feeling Shippo snuggled close to her. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha next. He seemed to be asleep, althought she knew better then that. Reaching over the slightly snoring kitsune, Kagome poked Inuyasha in the ribs.  
  
"For all you know I could very well be sleep." He grunted opening his eyes to look at her, worry still evident in his face. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Give me credit. I do know you better then that." Her eyebrows riased high on her brow. Inuyasha chuckled and held his family close. Kagome leaned across Shippo and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips.  
  
"As much as I'd like to just stay here all day with you, I need to go releave myself." And maybe throw up while I'm at it, she added silently to herself. Nodding Inuyasha released her, watching her stand. He sighed heavily once she exited the cave. He then looked down at the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"Lucky brat." He muttered. After a few moments he decided that she had had enough time to do what she needed. He stood making sure not to disturb Shippo. He then walked out of the cave, noticing the way Kouga and Namida clung to each other. When her found Kagome she was taking a drink from the river. She had an acidy smell to her, but other then that she seemed fine. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha don't scare me like that." She chided, leaning back into his embrace. She felt much better since she had 'releaved' herself. She didn't feel any remaining effects from the posion, but she was starting to feel the morning sickness from being pregnant.  
  
"Are you still sick?" He asked, worry in his voice. He tightened his arms around her scared for her and their pup's safety.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just back to morning sickness." She turned slightly to look up at him. "I'll have to get some herbs to help with that." Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her, his fingers straying up her body to stroke her mark though her shirt. Kagome sighed in content leaning back against him again. His other hand then strayed to her stomach, his hand resting fanned out. A proud smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Our pup grows steadily." He whispered into her ear. Smiling she leaned back softly kissing his lips.  
  
Inside the cave Shippo woke up to find himself alone. He had a sudden, fleding thought that they were gone, but then he realized he should know better. They would neither die nor just leave him. He sat up to find most of the tribe was awake and about making breakfast and getting ready for the day. He found Namida struggling to get, but failing miserably. Kouga must have gone out with the first hunt of the day, so Shippo made his way over to her.  
  
Coming up behind her half risen body, Shippo turned into a gaint pink bubble, helping to push Namida into a sitting postion. Only returned to his usual form he sat in front of her, watching her closely. Namida's eyes looked so tired, and her body heavy.  
  
"Shippo." She whispered hoarsely, smiling weakly at him.  
  
"Where's Kouga?" Shippo asked taking the two bowls of porridge handed to him. He quickly ate his while Namida explained.  
  
"He went on hunt. He said they wouldn't be long." He huffed. Shippo then moved into her lap. He helped her to eat her bowl and they both laughed at the irony of the situation. Shippo looked around again.  
  
"Have you seen, Kagome-okaansan, or Inu-otoosan?" He asked looking up at her. Namida reached out with her sense to find them. Smiling she looked down at him.  
  
"They are at the river, most likely cleaning themselves for the day." Which reminded Namida that Kouga was supose to take her to wash. She hoped he would remember when he returned. She knew he would have a fit if he found her out there alone.  
  
As it turned out Namida didn't have to wait very long for the hunting party to return. She and Shippo were playing a hand game that he said Kagome had taught him when Kouga knelt down with them.  
  
"Been keepin' her safe, runt?" He asked playfully. Shippo raised his eyebrows high until they disappeared under his brangs.  
  
"He has." Namida pipped up. "He's such great company." She smiled at Kouga. There was a moment of silence, then she raised her eyebrows expectingly. Kouga at first not understanding what she wanted looked dumbfounded at her. When he remembered he let out an 'oh' of rememberance.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha are outside if you want to go see them Shippo." Kouga stated calmly. Yelling in joy Shippo made a b-line for the cave enterance. Kouga turned back to Namida, not noticing the curious glances sent their way. "Ready for that bath?" He asked a smirk rising to his lips. Namida knew she was in no condition to make it to the bathing falls by herself. So blushing she nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me go get you a towl and a change of clothes." With that he disappeared but soon popped back up behind her. "Ready?" Namida nodded. She expected him to help, but instead he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He carried her all the way out to the bath falls (the waterfalls where Inu and Kag where).  
  
He set her down when they got there and took a moment to breath in the fresh air. Namida looked up at him expectingly. He looked back down at her. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at him. Surprised he knelt down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're here." She muttered. Kouga looked surprised and hurt. "I'm going to take a bath." She made shooing movements with her hands.  
  
"But I thought we were going to take a bath." He stated calmly. "Besides you can't even stand by yourself." He poked her in the side. She glared at him, her silver eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'll be fine!" She wailed, blushing deeply. Kouga grunted ignoring her and began to strip down. This made Namida blush even more and she quickly bowed her head to hide it. Namida jumped when she felt his calloused hand bursh against her shoulder forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid." He rumbled quietly. He reached down and pulled on the tie that held her top closed, his eyes never leaving her's. Once free her haori fell losely open. Kouga, still looking into her eyes, reached out and pushed the haori from her shoulders exposing her upper body. Kouga couldn't help but let his eyes drop, his breath instently caught in his throat. She was beautiful, scared from battles, but beautiful none the less. He didn't know if he could wait, but he reasoned with himself, promising not to push her until she was healed completely.  
  
Ripping his eyes away from her soft flesh, he looked back up into her eyes. He easily pulled her up and against his body, shedding her pants for her. Then with a quick hand he reached down and grabbed up the soap and coth.  
  
He waded them out unlit they reached the 'resting rock'. He sat her there noting the way the water only made it just past her breast. He stood in front of her on a lower rock. Lathering u p the cloth he carefully washed her tired body, not missing one spot. Her eyes stayed closed the entire time, a light blush staining her cheeks. Kouga grinned leanign forward to press a light, loving kiss to her forehead.  
  
"You'll be fine in a few days, if you rest." His voice was filled with mock accusation. Namida half opened her eyes to look at him. She had to admit he was well built. Although she had already known that, but here he was standing before her competely naked. Helpless to the affect he had on her, she let her eyes dirft over his well toned chest down to where the water obsured her vision. Cursing to herself, she let her eyes roam up his arms and back to his face. She could feel her eyes tearing up at the beauty of the body before her.  
  
Concerned Kouga leaned close, pressing his forehead against her's, whispering, "Don't cry. Please, Namida, don't cry. Everything will be just fine." Namida couldn't help but cry at the tenderness he was showing her. Kouga took her into his arms pressing her tightly against his chest. Namida hid her face in his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to sooth her, but ended up fighting to keep from taking her in that moment. He would wait, he commaned himself, but her soft skin was pressed close to him, making him unusually hot. He jerked slightly as she tightened her hold on him, crushing her breast to his chest. Bitting his lip, Kouga's head bowed landing on her shoulder.  
  
Neither noticed the grinning woman watching them. She had come back to take Namida again, but she had found something else entirerly. Something that she could use to advantage. Her whole plan was working out nicely. Her attacking the wolf tribed had driven the leader to seek out the girl with the shards. Now she could come and kill both the damn hanyou and his 'mate'. Then she would be free to take the shards. She had better be paid handsomely for all her troubles.  
  
But this new development would prove interesting. She could definitely sue this to her advantage. With luck she could kill her hated half sister and prove her purity once and for all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~laughs at the unfortinate readers~ oops.I guess I ended it to soon. But this will only make you come back and go 'is there more? Is there more?' besides you all know me. I LOVE cliffies! Okay I'll stop teasing you now..I guess..R+R! 


	11. The Story of the Sad Wolf

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
It was several days later before Namida could move around by herself. Kouga seemed to be overly protective of her as well, leading Inuyasha to making a comment that got the two fighting.again. Kagome sat with Shippo in her lap. Namida sat down next to her watching the two fight.  
  
"What are they fighting about?" She asked annoyed. She had noticed that many of the other wolves in the tribe had stopped their business to watch as well.  
  
"Inuyasha made some remarks around Kouga waiting to mark you as his mate, or something along those lines." Kagome shrugged. Namida blushed with sudden thoughts of Kouga laying over her pushing into her over and over. Kagome noticed the rising blush staining Namida's cheeks and grinned.  
  
"He hasn't already has he?" Kagome asked turning to look at Namida. Shippo growing interested in the conversation happening just above him tipped his head up so that he could watch them out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"No!" She yelled. "If you don't remember I was unable.I was sick!" She almost said something that would have made them both blush. She decided to change the subject so that she could regain her composure. "So are you still getting sick in the morning?"  
  
"In the mornings, in the afternoons, and at night." Her eyes turned concern. "I've mixed some herbs, they aren't helping much. I just might have to go home." A frown graced her lips.  
  
"That shouldn't be to much of a problem. After all you only have what, a days travel?" Namida said watching Kouga land a nice punch to Inuyasha's jaw.  
  
"It's a bit more then that." Kagome fidgeted, looking away.  
  
"What do you mean? Won't your parents be surprised? Let's just hope they aren't like the rest of the humans and see Inuyasha a disease." She stopped noticing the look on Kagome's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Namida, I'm not from this time." Kagome trailed off not sure how to continue. Namida put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. You can tell me."  
  
"I'm from the future." Kagome turned her head to look at the two fighting. "Our customs are a bit different. In fact they are a lot different. I have no idea how they will take it." Kagome sniffled trying to push back tears. The one thing she couldn't stand was being rejected by her family.  
  
Inuyasha stopped sudden still holding onto Kouga's fist. He sniffed the air then turned to where the two women were sitting. He saw the tear make its way down her cheek. He was gone so fast that Kouga stumbled forward to regain his balance. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome in a flash, holding her to him. Namida watched the two smiling slight before turning a tender look to Kouga.  
  
"What's wrong, my mate?" He soothed her hair from her face, barely noticing Shippo clinging to Kagome's side.  
  
"I need to go home." She paused to sniffle, still fighting tears. "I need to get some medicine from there and." She trailed off. Inuyasha hugged her closer.  
  
"Shh, shh, now. Everything's going to be alright." He stroked her hair dropping a light kiss to her forehead. "You still getting sick?" He felt her nod against his neck. "That's not all is it?"  
  
"My family." She stated quietly. Namida seeing this as a family affaire stood silently and moved over to Kouga, hitting him upside the head. She then turned to glare at those who hadn't returned to their chores.  
  
"I'm sure they will understand, and they love you very much." He dropped another kiss to her cheek this time. He could understand that she had different customs and such being from the future, but he didn't understand why her family would be upset. Could it be that she was afraid that they wouldn't accept him because he was a hanyou, like most people from this time did?  
  
"Let's get you home then. We'll leave tomorrow morning." He smoothed his hands down her sides.  
  
"What about that youkai with no scent?" She asked suddenly worrying about the tribe. Always other's before herself, he thought shaking his head. He followed her gaze to see Kouga and Namida talking quietly. His eyes dropped to their joined hands.  
  
"She's hasn't come back and most likely won't after being beaten like that. And we won't be to long. If she comes back Kouga knows how to find us." He reassured her.  
  
The next morning Namida sat with Kagome as she washed her mouth out and washed off her hands and face. The group was getting ready to leave, as soon as Kagome's stomach settled a bit. However, when Inuyasha saw the state of his mate he picked her up onto his back, refusing to let her walk. Namida giggled watching Kagome pull Inuyasha's side locks as they argued.  
  
"I CAN walk!" She yelled causing his ears to flatten against his head.  
  
"OI! Wench, quit yelling." He growled. Miroku sighed shaking his head, his hand inching its way over to Sango's hind end. Sango's eye twitched when she felt Miroku groped her. This was either the time or place for that. She reached over and slammed her fist into his head, leaving him nursing a lump. Namida stepped out into the clearing readjusting her armor. She stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Inuyasha and Kagome fighting.  
  
"Get used to it, koibito." Kouga's soft voice said near her ear, his warm breath rolling over her cheek. "Some things will never change. Those two may be mates, but they argue quite a bit. I think they like it." He shrugged. Namida cleared her throat loudly. Everyone in the clearing froze.  
  
"Now then are we ready to go? We'll be traveling pretty fast, so Kagome you can either ride with Sango and Miroku on Kirara or with Shippo on Inuyasha's back." Kagome settled on Inuyasha's back, Shippo next to her. "Good, now we can go." She winked at Kagome showing her there was no harm.  
  
"Lead the way, inu-kuro." Kouga snarled mockingly. Growling right back Inuyasha took off at his fastest. They traveled through the woods until lunch when Kagome forced Inuyasha to stop so she could relieve herself. By forcing she said the word.  
  
"Osuwari!" Although she didn't expect to land so hard on top of him. "Itai!" She could feel Inuyasha's muffled laughter under her. He grumbled something that she couldn't hear, so she turned to Shippo, who happily repeated it for her.  
  
"He said, 'that'll teach you to sit me, wench.'" Shippo smiled at being able to repeat Inuyasha perfectly. Kagome's eyes narrowed. She rolled off Inuyasha taking Shippo with her and repeating her earlier command. Inuyasha who was just about to get up was thrown back down. Sango was busy making the fire for their lunch, while Miroku stood over Inuyasha laughing while trying to tell him that he was a very obedient dog.  
  
Namida smiled softly at the scene before her. They acted just like a pack should. When she pointed this out to Kouga he just grunted, watching Kagome cook. Namida felt a twinge of pain, but pushed it aside. She leaned against him waiting for their meal.  
  
Once again Kagome's 'intent' ramon was of interest to Namida. How could these little packets of dry noodle looking things make a descent meal. But after watching Inuyasha slurp his down as if there was no tomorrow, Namida supposed that it was good enough and ate hers. They took up again after a bit, waiting for Kagome's stomach to calm for travel.  
  
Running full tilt always made Namida feel great, as if she didn't have a care in the world. It always made her feel that way no matter what, however, when a strange feeling hit her she stopped so suddenly that Kouga almost slammed into her. She looked around, spreading out her senses to see what she could find, but she could find neither scent nor sound. It had grown quiet to suddenly and she felt as if they were being watched. Kirara and Inuyasha stopped noticing Namida's strange behavior.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked noticing the tense way Namida was standing. Namida waved her to be quiet. She narrowed her eyes. There, in the bushes near Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha move, now!" Namida screamed barreling toward him. Looking confused Inuyasha did as she said jumping up and to the side. Just then a silver streak came out of the bushes. Namida tackled the kitsune youkai to the ground.  
  
"It's her!" Miroku yelled, jumping off of Kirara. Namida and the woman rolled around on the ground. Inuyasha set Kagome behind him to protect her. The woman threw Namida off her and into a tree.  
  
"Namida!" Kouga shouted going for her, but the woman was faster. She just seemed to appear behind Kouga, one hand on his chin holding his head up and to the side, her other hand at his throat her claws dangerously laid where his life pulse beat.  
  
"Move and he will die." She said coldly. Looking around she found they all were stalk still. "Good. Now hand over the shards." She gestured to Kagome. When she didn't move she pressed her claws against his throat drawing blood. Namida gasped. "Now don't make me use my poison." Kagome inched her way over toward the youkai.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled his want for her back by his side evident in his voice. Kagome just shook her head at him knowing that she would have to give the shards up.  
  
"Tell what is your name." Kagome asked. She felt strange vibes coming from the woman. She didn't seem to be what she first appeared.  
  
Sneering the woman replied, "Kakito." She slowly slid her claws against Kouga's neck, drawing thick lines of blood from him. Reaching out with on hand she commanded Kagome to hand over the jewel shards. She was so engrossed with Kagome that she didn't see Namida dive at her until she collided into her, knocking her to the ground. Namida stayed over Kakito one hand digging into the flesh of her shoulder while the other held her throat. Kakito, though being pinned down, had both her hands around Namida's throat.  
  
"Who sent you!?" Namida spat at Kakito. "Why are you after the shards? The tribe?" She tightened her grip on Kakito's throat.  
  
"I was promised the allowance to use them to kill you and those damned pest," she shot her eyes toward Inuyasha and the gang, " although I had to give them to back when I'm finished, but it's a small price to pay to finally become pure! And to kill you, sister!" She grinned wickedly at hearing the shocked gasps of the others.  
  
"You lie." Kouga said simply. He looked to Namida to back him up, his heart pulling painfully when she said nothing.  
  
"Why don't you tell them what happened? Tell them how my father was seduced by that bitch mother of yours! How you suddenly came to be! How you caused his death!" Powered by her rage, Kakito threw Namida off her, going after her. Stumbling slightly Namida quickly regained her balanced and blocked a would have been deadly blow with her armored arm.  
  
The others jumped to help, but were stopped by Kouga. "Don't. She must do this on her own."  
  
"What do you mean? She'll be killed!" Miroku protested. Sango put her hand on his shoulder. He turned sharply to look at her.  
  
"He's right, Houshi-sama. If she wants help she will ask for it." Miroku nodded, his hand trailing down Sango's arm to her hand, he then twisted his fingers around hers.  
  
She's strong. Namida thought as she blocked yet another blow, from this half sister of hers. Namida lashed out at Kakito getting a firm grip on her shoulder, her claws piecing her flesh to the bones. Twisting sharply against the hand that holds her, Kakito was shocked to find herself locked in Namida's deadly embrace. One hand held her shoulder still while the other gripped her neck.  
  
"You may be a sly kitsune but I know all your moves. Remember I saw everything in your mind as you saw in mine." She twisted her hand that was holding the shoulder, ripping the flesh and causing Kakito to cry out. "Inuyasha!" Namida cried out looking over the kitsune's shoulder to spot the group standing stunned not to far away. "Use Tetsusagai, now!"  
  
"But..but."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusagai changing it into the fang. He felt Kagome latch onto the back of his haori. He felt a chill run down his spine at her touch. He knew how much she wanted to go home. Raising the fang Inuyasha shouted, "Kana no Kaze." Blast of power made its speedy way straight at the two women.  
  
Being blinded by the light of Tetsusagai's attack none of them saw Namida leap up resting briefly in a handstand on Kakito's shoulder to keep her there, then leapt over the attack. A look of sadness crossed her face as she landed in a nearby tree.  
  
"Namida!" Kouga called worriedly once the attack had died down and all they saw was the body of Kakito. He looked around desperately for her. Namida jumped from her hiding place to the ground.  
  
"I'm here, Kouga." She said, her eyes tearing up. He ran to her embracing her tightly.  
  
"Is what she said true?" He asked softly knowing the others were gathering around her. She fidgeted, burying her face against his neck. Kouga stiffened, a silent sigh escaping his lips. At first they thought that she wasn't going to answer, until she lifted her face from Kouga's neck.  
  
"No, but what she said about me being her sister is true. My mother once told me a story as to how I was born." She paused struggling with the memories. Kouga rubbed gentle circles along her back. "When my mother was wondering, for she was what they call the lone wolf, she came upon the edge of the western lord's lands. She was a great warrior and a proud one at that. She was a noble and a night for the lord of the northern lands. She followed the boarder until she was met with a clearing containing the mansion of a lord that was creating problems for her Lord.  
  
"When she confronted him he said nothing, but instead invited her in. She thought that it was just a trick, so she wearily entered. He treated her well and over time gained her trust, but it was all a lie. She was betrayed. He was just using her to get to the Lord. She of course never told him anything of her relationship to the lord or anything about him or his palace. So he tortured her, beat her, and raped her.  
  
"She was able to get away, but soon after she found out she was pregnant with me, she never returned to the palace making them think that she was dead. She felt so ashamed. But she never hated me, she loved me very much."  
  
"That doesn't really explain why Kakito wanted to kill you so badly to become pure." Inuyasha grumbled holding Kagome close to him.  
  
"In her eyes I was an impurity. Tainting her father's name." She grinned then. "Besides when I was about five and Kakito seven, my mother captured her and did a blood bonding between her and I. This made her change. She would want to lone, roam, and if she was under stress or to great a strain she would turn into a sort of half wolf, half kitsune."  
  
"So in order to be able to be normal she needed to kill you." Miroku muttered thinking about the situation.  
  
"Was that how she was able to control you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, that was the one downside to the blood bonding. But it only worked if she placed something sliver on my person." She sighed burying her face once more in Kouga's neck.  
  
"I think that's enough." Kouga said. "Why don't you, Inuyasha take Kagome home. We'll wait or go. It's up to you."  
  
"Your tribe needs you, both." Inuyasha said, actually sounding like he was thinking for a change. "Miroku and Sango will wait with Kaede."  
  
"What about me?" Shippo wailed looking up at Inuyasha and Kagome. He was on the verge of tears at being forgotten. Inuyasha picked him up setting him on his shoulder.  
  
"Runt, you're coming with your family." Inuyasha looked away until Shippo squealed with joy hugging Inuyasha around the neck. "Oh, stop it. It's not like we didn't act like it before."  
  
Namida smiled. "Very well. Don't forget to come visit us, Kagome." They escorted them to the well. Inuyasha and Kagome sat hand and hand on the edge of the well, Shippo being held in Kagome's free arm. With one last good-bye they leapt into the well, disappearing into its depths.  
  
Kouga turned to the remaining two humans. "I guess we'll see you later." He grinned impishly. "By the way, bouzu, I would wait a while to rut with your mate there, if you really want to wait till that hand of yours is whole." With a departing smirk he and Namida took off.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango, both blushing deeply, and grinned impishly. Sango watched him worriedly. He pounced on her pulling her down beside the well. He settled a loving kiss to his beloved.  
  
"I guess that means I'll just have to settle for caressing your soft skin." He muttered, his lids half hooded. His words caused Sango to blush deeply before she gave into his talented hands.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ My no lemon, but I hope this chapter was good enough. This story is coming to a close and I'm up to hearing any ideas or suggestions reader have for my next lemon. I've been thinking about this idea I had but I don't know if I can make it roll.we'll have to see. In the mean time read Red and White Destiny! And R+R!!!! 


	12. Startling Conclusions

Summer Heat  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And because of the popular demand I'm writing more! So no complaining when I leave it off on a cliffhanger, that's just my way. There are a few character add-ons, and those are mine! MINE YOU HEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Kouga had decided that he didn't want to share this moment with Namida with anyone. So he pulled her out into the woods surrounding the tribe's cave. He led her to a safe area that he had discovered some months back. Once in the small clearing he tackled her gently to the ground were moss made a soft bedding for her to rest on. He wasted no time in pulling her clothes from her body and drinking in her beautiful pale skin. He took careful notice that he youkai markings extended to her wrist and hips as well. He took his time looking over these markings. His fingers reached out and lightly traced them sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He leaned in then, kissing her deeply tasting her sweet lips. His hands wondered over her skin stopping to mold her breast and pinch the rosy nubs into peeks. His mouth soon followed suit causing her to cry out in pleasure. He left Namida pull his clothing off of him throwing them to the side to join her clothes. Soon they were both naked and Namida had to push Kouga's mouth from her breast so that she could admire his well toned chest and looking down she blushed at seeing his manhood stiff. Her eyes lazily traveled back up to his eyes as her hand reached out to wrap around him.  
  
His eyes widened before closing as her hand wrapped around him, stroking his length into hardening more. Namida was amazed at how soft and firm he was. His length twitched in her hand, so she tightened her hold and pulled causing him to moan loudly into her neck. The warmth of it shooting straight down her body to pool in her stomach.  
  
Kouga didn't know how much more of her torture he could take. Kissing his way to her ear he lightly nibbled on her lobe whispering huskily to her, his hand sliding up her leg to her core. His fingers lightly brushed against her nether lips diving deeper to touch her moist folds.  
  
"You know two can play at this game." The combination of his fingers pressing against her sensitive nub and his playful words sent her reeling, moaning and withering against him. He slid a finger into her wet passage sliding in and out of her to give her a small dose of what was about to come. Her back arched better exposing her chest to him Adding a second finger, stretching her reaching deeper into her, he leaned down to take a perk nipple into his hot mouth. Her hand had fallen from his length to grip his hip. He thrusted his fingers into her faster bring her closer to the peek of something wonderful.  
  
He watched her face with interest, the way her head fell back exposing her neck to him, her half closed eyes, and the way her lips parted in panting moans. She would soon be his. No longer would he feel the need to pine for Kagome. He had his mate and she had her's. He pulled his fingers from her getting a disappointed sound from her. He grinned, she wouldn't be disappointed for long. He positioned his erection at her slick entrance only pausing for a moment before thrusting hard into her causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure.  
  
He pulled slowly out of her, hooking her knees over his elbows leaning forward so that her knees rested almost against her shoulders. Pushing back into her he leaned down capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His tongue begging entrance into her mouth. She gladly parted her lips allowing him to sweep his tongue across the inside of her mouth.  
  
His thrusts became more frantic as both their bodies began to heat up. He felt her body stiffen and her inner muscles clinch around him as she climaxed, moaning his name into his head. Losing all control he had he pushed into her several more times before spilling his seed into her awaiting body. His drug his fangs down close to her neck leaving two reddening lines on her skin. He finally fell against her; both their bodies trembling in the aftermath of their love making.  
  
When Kouga final found the strength to pull his head up from Namida's chest, he licked the mark he made clean of blood. Her hand lazily ran up and down his back. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. Kouga lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at her.  
  
She made a beautiful sight in his eyes. Her hair had come out of its braid and was spread around them like a blanket. Her face was flush with their excursions, her eyes still half hooded and shining with love. And she was his! No one could take her away or have her. She was his! He smiled liking that face. He briefly wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt after mating with Kagome the first time. Shaking his head he leaned down kissing her swollen lips.  
  
Her hips shifted against his causing him to become hard again. Looking down at her he could tell she felt it as her eyes locked with his and her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him tight to her. He suddenly realized that she knew just what she was doing to him.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He mocked growled pulling out of her slightly.  
  
"Shut up and push." She commanded a bit breathlessly. Kouga was only to happy to reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the other side of the well. He watched as Kagome just stood there looking down at the well's floor. This was going to be hard. He just hopped that Kagome's family wouldn't reject the match, or worse reject Kagome because of him. He knew how much her family meant to her. His eye twitched as he prayed to whatever gods were listening that her grandfather wouldn't try any of his demon wards on him. It was hard to get those stupid things out of his hair.  
  
Shippo watched the exchange in silence thinking it a better way to keep his head lump free. He snuggled up against Kagome's neck to give her some comfort. She turned her face to him smiling her thank you. Inuyasha's eye twitched farther.  
  
He turned to Kagome then putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, mate. I'm sure they will understand. Your family seems to be very understanding." Kagome looked up at him with hopeful eyes. This was her mate and he would protect her no matter what.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha." She smiled up at him. With that smiling warming his heart and giving him courage, he picked her up and jumped from the well into the small shrine house. He readjusted the strap of Kagome's oversized bag and took her hand in his. They made it to the back door, carefully pushing it open they found no one in the kitchen. So Inuyasha set the bag down, sniffing for the members of Kagome's family he could smell in the house. Good, he thought, both her mother and Souta are in the 'living' room and that old man isn't anywhere in the house. He turned to Kagome smiling a rare, well now not so rare, smile tugging her toward the shoji that separated the kitchen from the living room.  
  
"Don't worry, Koibito, they are in here. Well, the old man isn't there but we can tell him later, when we are ready to leave." He grinned down at her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She hit him playfully on the arm. She knew how much Inuyasha hated it when her Ji-chan tried to use his demon banishing spells. They weren't powerful enough to get rid of Inuyasha, but they were still strong enough to cause him headaches.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" Her mother's voice asked from the other room. Kagome opened the shoji and went to her mother hugging her tightly. "Oh, Kagome!" Her mother cried.  
  
"You've been away a long time, sis." Souta whined. However, upon seeing Inuyasha he seemed to become suddenly attached to his leg. Inuyasha, instead of acting like he usually did, trying to get Souta off, he just smiled and picked the boy up. Kagome sat tiredly down next to her mother, leaning back and covering her eyes with her arm. Shippo jumped from Kagome's lap into her mother's. He knew that she loved his tail and would lavish him with loving attention. Something he didn't often enough from the others, with the exception of Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry but Kouga-kun needed our help." She was promptly asked for a detailed account of what happened and her mother went to make tea for the two tired time travelers. When Kagome finished her story she took a sip of tea watching the reaction of her family. She hadn't mentioned anything about where she was when Kouga kidnapped her, but that would come in time. Her brother sat smiling while her mother sat there wide eyes.  
  
No doubt thinking how her baby was poisoned, Kagome thought watching her mother's wide-eyed expression. She swallowed hard looking over at Inuyasha. It was time to tell them, but she suddenly found her strength sapped. Inuyasha calmly picked up Souta from his lap, setting him next to Kagome's mother and going to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down whispering encouragement into her ear. Her mother watched the interaction with interest. Shippo just watched with disgust, who could blame the boy.  
  
"Mother," Kagome began, "I.uh, Inuyasha and I have something to tell you." She fidgeted slightly only to feel Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. Her family looked at her expectantly. She swallowed again before continuing in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"Inuyasha's my mate now. It's the youkai term for marriage." Her saw shock cross her mother's face and the 'wow, this is so cool' expression on her brother's face. "There's more." This time she continued more softly looking slightly down. "I'm pregnant with my mate's child." She heard the shocked gasp from her mother.  
  
"Cool! So this makes Inuyasha my brother-in-law?" Souta asked looking from Kagome to his mother and to Inuyasha, who just nodded. Shippo just sweatdropped, he wondered why humans acted that way when told about unexpected pups. Inuyasha could tell Kagome's head was bowed and that she was on the verge of tears. Her mother seemed to be processing what she was just told.  
  
"I know I'm not that great, after all I'm just a hanyou, but please don't get angry with Kagome. I love her and if you need someone to blame, blame me." He spoke softly. Her mother looked surprised just them before she started to laugh.  
  
"Blame? I don't blame anyone. I just should have noticed it earlier. Now it makes since why the two of you were blushing that day." She had to stop due to another fit of laughter. Shippo looked up at her with an odd expression. Then in a sudden change of moods, so that's were she gets it from, Inuyasha thought, Kagome's mother took Kagome's chin in her hand lifting her face to meet hers.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I'm just surprised. But," she looked back at Inuyasha, "I know that he will take good care of you. I guess this means I'm going to be a grandmother!" Inuyasha nodded happy that her family had accepted this.  
  
"What about me?" Shippo wailed unhappily. Kagome's mother looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"By the way the three of you act, I'd say I already have a grandson!" She then ruffled his hair lovingly. Shippo smiled happily. "I guess we'll have to tell your grandfather." Kagome's mother sighed. His eye suddenly twitched as he remembered her grandfather.  
  
"Tell me what?" Demanded a voice near the doorway. Inuyasha tensed sitting rigid against Kagome.  
  
"That Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby and that they are mates!" Souta announced cheerfully earning sweatdrops from the other people in the room.  
  
"Kagome's what!? With that demon!" He yelled pulling the dreaded banishing spells from his sleeve. Inuyasha jumped up running away from the deranged old man, who followed him throwing the scrolls on him. "BEGONE YOUKAI!" He shouted. Shippo laughed in the safety of Kagome's mother's lap. He had seen this once before and had decided that this was great revenge for Inuyasha hitting him all the time.  
  
"Ji-chan, leave him alone!" Kagome yelled a vain throbbing on her forehead. Grandpa rounded on her his eyes twitching. Kagome realized the mistake she had made only a bit too late as he threw one of the banishing scrolls on her middle.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Old man!"  
  
"Kagome-okaasan!"  
  
Kagome felt suddenly strange. She was hot and cold all at once. Her vision blurred making her dizzy. She could feel Inuyasha's catch her as she fell. She thought she could hear him calling her name before darkness overtook her.  
  
Kagome woke suddenly, panting and tangled in her sheet. That was the most vivid dream she had ever hand. She just wished that it had been true. Sighing she pushed the sheet away from her legs. Damn it's so hot, she thought tugging her tank top down. A low growl from the window brought her attention abruptly away from herself and to two glowing eyes that were staring hard at her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She scolded. She would have said more if not for the look of desire that he was giving her. "Inuyasha?" She questioned a bit unsure. He, however, just stalked toward her, shedding his upper clothes as he went. No one's home either, Kagome mused just before he pounced her to the bed.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! All done! How about that? Good, ne? I bet you didn't see that one coming did you? ~laughs madly~ I'm just to mean.or am I? Oh well. That's the end of that. I hoped all enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it. Please R+R!  
  
Oh! I read the coolest manga! It's called Vampire Game By Jundal and it is so funny. Okay so basically its about a vampire, Duzell that swore revenge on this King Phelios who defeated him in battle. So one hundred years later he comes back to kill Phelios's reincarnation. There's just two, small problems. One he doesn't know who or where Philios's reincarnation is, and two he's been reincarnated as a harmless house cat. But not to worry he has Phelios's great grand-daughter to help him.  
  
It's so funny. You just have to read it. ~jumps around then disappears~ 


End file.
